I Promise
by Klowag
Summary: The twins have kept their forbidden relationship a secret. Soon, someone discovers it and plays a game that can ruin everything. What happens when things turn more serious and dangerous? Will their promise to be together be enough? Please read and review
1. Promises Made

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters. We all wish we did so we can do crazy stuff to them. Please read and review

* * *

"Another dance?! We just had one last week." Kaoru and Hikaru protested in unison from the couch in the Host Club room. "Can't we do something fun like list the reasons why Haruhi would never like you?" They asked in a bored manner.

The color from Tamaki's face drained and he proceeded to sit in his own corner, sulking. It was just the three of them. Haruhi was studying at the library, Honey was accompanying Mori in his kendo club and no one wants to know where Kyoya was and what profiting scheme he was planning again.

Spring was a nice time to go out and enjoy the fresh air but the twins wanted to be away from everyone. The club, of course, demanded much of their time and they needed this break. Unfortunately, their king, who Kyoya promised to watch after school, stayed behind and decided to plan a special event, claiming that "daddy" doesn't need to be watched by "mommy". Kyoya had no choice but to leave without him.

The door suddenly opened and the twins turned around to see Haruhi. Before she could enter the room and see anyone else, she sighed "Senpai, please stop sulking in the corner. I don't need to see you to know what you're doing." Tamaki's head shot up and procured a small TV, pretending to have been watching the whole time, though still in a corner.

The twins grinned then burst out laughing. Kaoru almost fell off his seat but Hikaru caught him in time into a warm embrace. Kaoru's hands were on Hikaru's chest while Hikaru held his younger brother by his head and back.

"Kaoru, you need to be more careful. As fun as the world is, I don't want you getting over-excited and ending up hurting yourself." Hikaru lightly pushed his forehead against Kaoru's, their noses barely touching.

"Forgive me, Hikaru. Whenever we laugh at something, the thing that truly brings me happiness is your joyful face. I would rather hurt myself than never see your smile again." Kaoru blushed and put his face on his brother's shoulder. Hikaru hugged him just little tighter then.

Hikaru slowly pushed his brother back at arm's length and smiled at him. "I promise I'll protect you wherever we are and I promise to smile more often so that you'll be even happier." His words came from his heart. He truly wanted the best for Kaoru.

"I promise to be more careful next time so that you won't have to worry anymore." Kaoru returned the smile and pulled his twin back in for a hug.

"HEY! Stop doing that," Tamaki screamed from his corner. "We don't have any customers around. Besides, for some reason you're sending signals to my 'Cutesy Video Camera' which forces me to watch YOU DEVILS instead of sweet and innocent Haruhi." He held up his small TV to the twins and showed them an aerial shot of what they were doing that moment.

Haruhi had her back turned away from Tamaki because she was making tea. She also didn't hear what the twins were talking about because she was too concentrated on making time go faster. Of course, selective hearing came into play and she turned around and glared at the king at his comment. "Senpai, you were...videotaping...me?"

Tamaki dropped his TV from shock and pleaded to Haruhi who began to slowly walk towards him, "I still think you're *gulp* sweet and innocent. Plus it was my 'CVC'. It was a way of complimenting you and how adorable you are. Hehe?"

One can only imagine what horrible things Haruhi did to Tamaki.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"HEY! Stop doing that," Tamaki screamed from his corner. "We don't have any customers around. Besides, for some reason you're sending signals to my 'Cutesy Video Camera' which forces me to watch YOU DEVILS instead of sweet and innocent Haruhi." He held up his small TV to the twins and showed them an aerial shot of what they were doing that moment.

The twins, embarrassed, backed away to opposite ends of the couch. Kaoru put his legs up and hugged them. Hikaru crossed his and began to draw circles on the arm of the couch. Both were blushing and couldn't look at each other. After all, no one knew that what they showed their customers was sincere but forbidden love for each other. This secret wasn't like Tamaki's secrets where he would be the last to realize that everyone knew about it. No, this was a very well kept secret that not even Kyoya, Haruhi or Honey can see.

"Come here, Kaoru. They're too distracted right now." Hikaru uncrossed his legs and laid against the arm of the couch. Kaoru moved his back towards his brother and received a hug from behind. He stretched his legs across the couch while Hikaru whispered, "I promised that I would protect you to keep you from getting hurt. I intend to keep that promise."

Hikaru got up, laid Kaoru on the couch and went on top of him. Kaoru held onto his brother's neck. Their eyes were wide. They didn't know if they should continue or not, knowing that Tamaki and Haruhi were still present. Hikaru suddenly smiled which Kaoru returned. "I also promised to smile more often to bring you never-ending happiness," he whispered to his younger brother.

Kaoru pulled in his older brother but stopped before their lips could touch. With a smile, he gave Hikaru a loving kiss which his brother replied to with passion. When they broke apart, they hugged each other and squeezed against each other on the small space of the couch. Before drifting off to sleep, Kaoru whispered, "I promised to be careful so that you won't worry. Now, I promise to love you forever and keep you in my heart whenever we're apart." Hikaru smiled. With one last peck on the lips, they fell into worriless dreams.

* * *

Please leave a comment, whether it be about the story or just plain grammar. Anything will be appreaciated but flames. Plus this is my first story in a few years, I hope I've gotten better.


	2. Close Calls and a Special Event

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters. We all wish we did so we can do crazy stuff to them. Please read and review.

* * *

Kaoru felt something on his face. Someone was pushing him. No, wait, someone was poking him. He lazily opened his eyes and saw a finger repeatedly pressing into his skin. When the younger Hitachiin looked up, he saw Haruhi who immediately withdrew her hand. He groaned. No one wanted to be woken up from a nice nap. Haruhi looked at him curiously so he decided to turn his back on her. By surprise, he was met by the leg of the couch. It took him some time before he realized what had happened.

"HIKARU!!", he yelled out for his brother. He sat up and looked at the couch. Empty. He searched around and saw that his older twin was no where to be found.

Haruhi offered her hand and helped Kaoru sit on the couch. "Hikaru went to the bathroom." She smiled and sat down, knowing how deeply the brothers worried in the absence of the other. Tilting her head a bit, she asked, "Umm, what were you doing on the floor?"

With a painful look, Kaoru sighed, "Sleeping, of course. But I was supposed to be on this couch with Hikaru. He probably pushed me off, again. Don't be shocked when my back breaks one day from falling off a bed." He finished his sentence with a pout.

Not knowing what to say, Haruhi just smiled. However, a thought quickly came to mind. "If you both wanted to take a nap, why did you have to share a couch?" She pointed across the coffee table in front of the couch they were sitting on. "There's another couch right there that you could've slept on. That way, you didn't have to squeeze in with him, fall off and hurt yourself."

Kaoru blushed a deep crimson. Haruhi, with her analytical skills almost up to par with Kyoya's, would easily be able to realize if the twins were having an incestuous relationship. Thank the heavens that she is oblivious about sentimental situations, even ones that concern her. "Oh, uh, it's because Hikaru and I share a bed at home. I think we can sleep better knowing that we are next to each other." Kaoru chuckled, trying his best to give an excuse to the questioning girl next to her. "It's one of those twin things: sharing everything together." He grinned.

"Ahh I see. It probably does feel safer knowing that someone you whole-heartedly trust is next to you." Haruhi began to tap her jaw with an index finger. "I wonder if...oh Tamaki-senpai, Hikaru." She was stopped midsentence when the two appeared from the door with Hikaru opening it. Tamaki held ice packs over his head and his collarbone. Haruhi did in fact give Tamaki what he deserved for spying. "I'm very sorry, Senpai. I guess I got carried away." She gave him a smile that instantly made him forget his soreness.

"My dear daughter, it's quite alright. You're smile is enough to lift all the pains from my body and renew my energy." He threw away the ice packs and ran towards Haruhi, dragging her away from Kaoru and onto the other couch. He rubbed his face against her hair and squealed a little. Haruhi decided that he deserved this much for getting beaten by her. She sat there and tried to endure it to the best of her ability.

Kaoru did not even turn around to see the two boys enter. He was obviously frustrated at Hikaru for constantly forcing him to wake up with back pains. Hikaru walked over and sat where Haruhi was. He knew immediately that Kaoru was angry since he crossed his arms and looked away from him. "Kaoru, I'm really sorry for pushing you off the floor." The only sound he received was a hmph. "I wanted to wake you up but you looked so adorable just cuddled up. Besides, I did not want to bother you. Please forgive me?", he pleaded, trying to caress Kaoru's cheek.

The younger twin instantly looked at Hikaru with exasperated eyes. He snapped, "Why should I when you do it to me at least once a week? Oh, and it's a record this week since this is the fifth time it happened!" He was caught off guard when Hikaru quickly laid him on his stomach and began to massage him.

"This is why you should forgive me." Hikaru sat on his brother's lower back and leaned down to his ear, whispering, "You get to feel my hands roaming your body while I make you feel better." He sat up and continued to work on Kaoru. He massaged near the shoulder blades then playfully drew circles with his finger.

All the while, Kaoru felt uncomfortable. Not because his brother was sitting on him and giving him the massage of his life. No, that was best part. It lessened his frustration and it got him excited...too excited. He felt uncomfortable between his legs. His pants grew tighter and tighter, the older twin's touch making his blood flow southward. The fact that he was squished between a soft couch and Hikaru did not help either. He held onto the arm of the couch for dear life and moaned lightly, making sure that only Hikaru heard and not Haruhi or Tamaki. "Hi...Hikaru...it's too much...I...I need you." He knew his older brother was smirking. Hikaru, being the aggressive one, sat down a little harder which caused Kaoru to audibly gasp. The twins were stunned and wide-eyed. They saw that the gasp caught Tamaki's full attention who only stopped harassing Haruhi when Kaoru made the noise. Haruhi herself, after pushing Tamaki off, eyed them both.

"You creeps are...well, creepy. I saw from the corner of my eye before that you were giving each other a massage. I didn't mind that but what about the whispering and the gasp?" Tamaki questioned, though he was only annoyed because the gasp made him stop petting Haruhi. She too looked like she was telepathically sending her first-year friends the same question.

"Haha, you know how Kaoru is. If he feels even the slightest pain he will still make sounds as if his arm was blown off." Hikaru laughed to try and cover up what really happened while Kaoru buried his head onto the cushions of the couch. "Plus, boss, we were whispering cause we didn't want to bother you and Haruhi," grinned Hikaru.

Tamaki was impressed though completely oblivious. "I'm glad to see that you finally decided to give up on Haruhi and leave her to my care. You twins are not a good influence on my lovely daughter." He hugged Haruhi who couldn't do anything but sigh. He let go and announced, "I still have that special event planned for next week." At that moment, the twins slowly moved to be able to sit properly. Kaoru intentionally crossed his legs to cover up his arousal from before.

"Very well. This dance will cater to one of the desires of our customers that only you twins were able to provide before." The king stood up and walked behind the brothers and patted their head. He continued, "It was actually inspired by you and your seductive manners." Tamaki walked some more and sat back down on the opposite couch. "I shall call it the 'Host Club Homo-Homo Dance, One Night Only'. Of course the name will be changed to something better but the idea is in the name." He felt proud of himself, this was his opportunity to spend time with Haruhi. "Host Club members will pair up and be each other's dates for the night. This is of course fake. How far each pair is willing to go is completely up to them. However, the pair must still dance together. This will surely drive the girls wild. Everything is perfectly calculated," he ended with a toothy smile.

Haruhi poked her Senpai and asked, "Uh, there are seven of us. Who will not have a partner?"

A good question but, of course, Tamaki already had the answer. "Kyoya will be kept in charge of watching over our guests. Besides, what guy would ever want to dance with him, ahahahaha!" He slowly looked at Haruhi. "You, of course, will be my partner. You've seen how the girls go crazy whenever we are together. Imagine, a prince type and a natural type dancing together, it's the perfect fit." Tamaki squealed again, and lunged himself towards Haruhi for another hug. Protests, to no surprise, were heard from her.

The twins beamed with excitement. They looked at each other and smiled. At this dance, they could do whatever they want without being suspected of anything. If they kiss, customers will think that it is only part of the event. This was the best event the king had planned so far.

In melodious unison, they whispered, "Let's really entertain those girls."

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it. Send me suggestions to the actual name of the event so that it sounds more elegant...if you want. Reviews will be appreaciated.


	3. Duct Tape and Gentle Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters. We all wish we did so we can do crazy stuff to them.

Basically, the brothers show how much they truly love each other but not before making someone suffer. Please read and review!!

* * *

After Tamaki calmed down from pestering Haruhi, everyone decided to return to their respective homes. "Hey, Haruhi," the king asked, "can I offer you a ride as an apology for being such a nuisance?" He looked at her with puppy dog eyes, sincerely wanting to make it up to her while still wanting some alone time with her.

Haruhi was cautious, knowing that Tamaki would really like to accompany her. "Umm, I don't mean to sound harsh but I feel like you are going to assault me again while in the car." With that said, she took a step back from Tamaki.

Tamaki reached out a hand to keep her from moving away. "No, I promise. See?" He took out a roll of duct tape. "I'm going to tape my mouth, hands and feet so that I don't harass you in any way: verbal or physical." He smiled and began to pull on the roll of adhesive.

"I guess if you're not going to bother me...sure Senpai, I would really appreciate a ride. Thank you very much." She smiled and bowed. Tamaki just finished taping his feet and he now had tears of joy flowing from his eyes.

The king was now sitting on the floor and needed some help. "Hey, you two," he ordered, "Come help me tape my hands and my mouth. Then carry me out to my limo." He pointed to the twins who were getting their school bags ready.

The twins eagerly helped in taping up their boss. They cheered in unison, "You're so full of wonderful ideas today, aren't you?" Kaoru held Tamaki's hands behind his back while Hikaru taped them together. With Tamaki still sitting, Hikaru put tape over the kings mouth. Kaoru took a marker from his bag and drew a smile on it just for fun.

Still in unison, the brothers joked, "Hmm, we were wondering why you had duct tape. We thought you were planning to use it on Haruhi and corrupt her without her permission." They began to laugh. Tamaki grew wide eyed and tried to scream, only to be muffled by the tape.

Haruhi, believing the twins were serious, suddenly decided to decline the king's offer. "Is that what the tape was for? Then I guess you can go home by yourself. I'm walking," she said defeated and irritated, never knowing when her Senpai would grow up. "See you two tomorrow." Giving the twins a final wave of goodbye, she was out the door.

Tamaki began to frantically yell and trash around. He ended up falling on the floor and was not able to get up. The twins, especially Hikaru, almost died laughing.

The twins picked up their things and began to leave. Hikaru called out, "Hey, boss, we're leaving. Don't worry, we'll make sure someone gets you out." As they opened the door, they encountered Kyoya carrying his clipboard. "Oh, Kyoya-senpai. Haruhi, Kaoru and I left you a present. Be careful though, it has a bad temper." He ended his sentence with a laugh. "See you tomorrow," he said and bowed. Kaoru did the same and both of them left.

"See you tomorrow," Kyoya replied as the two walked away. He saw Tamaki and began to chuckle. "Thank you for the present," he shouted out to the twins who can now be heard laughing in the halls. He walked over to Tamaki who had his puppy dog eyes again, pleading to be released from his restraints. Kyoya only stared down at him with an evil grin. "Time to have a little fun at torturing you, my dear daddy." Tamaki yelped and began to crawl away. Kyoya only kept his grin and followed daddy.

* * *

The twins entered their mansion and headed straight for their bedroom. Hikaru tossed his school bag at the foot of their bed while Kaoru gently placed his in the same spot. While there, he tidied up his brother's bag and then plopped down on the bed face first.

Hikaru went to the bathroom to wash his face. He called out to his younger brother, "Are you sleeping again? That's all you ever do these days: Sleep, sleep and sleep." He grabbed a towel and dried his face and hands.

"Well, I can't help it," Kaoru whined. "I have not been getting sleep since you keep pushing me off." He grabbed and hugged a pillow and then rolled onto his back. "If you weren't so rough in bed then I probably would not need these frequent naps," he mumbled, frustrated.

Hikaru poked his head out of the bathroom door. He said, with a naughty grin, "I thought you like it when I'm _rough _in bed?"

Sensing his brother's teasing, Kaoru immediately replied, "No, that's not what I meant." The younger boy was now blushing and used the pillow to hide his cheeks. "It's just that...you can never stay still. I don't know if you're having a dream or something but it always ends with me on the floor." He turned on his side, facing away from his brother.

"Hmm, but you still like it when I'm _rough,_ right?" Hikaru walked towards the bed and sat on it. He began to gently stroke Kaoru's hair and neck, earning him a soft moan from his younger brother. Leaning down, he whispered in a seductive voice, "This time, I promise to take it slow with you."

By the tone of his brother's voice, Kaoru knew that Hikaru wanted to make love to him. Still, he sensed a hint of assurance. He has been with Hikaru long enough to know that his older twin would never do anything to intentionally hurt him. Still, it was loving of him to reassure Kaoru's safety.

Kaoru turned to face Hikaru and lowered the pillow from his face. His blush was not as prominent as before but one could still see a hint of red on his cheeks. Slowly, he raised his hand to Hikaru's cheek and ran his hand down once.

Hikaru closed his eyes at the touch and felt his brother's soft skin travel down his neck, only stopping at the collar of his shirt. He opened his eyes and saw Kaoru undo the tie and loosen the buttons of his shirt and light blue blazer. The whole time, Hikaru's eyes were fixed on his brother's and before he knew it, he was sitting on the bed shirtless.

Kaoru smile at the sight before him. His brother's body was a beautiful masterpiece. He was always awe struck at how magnificent it was and how he could have the same one. After staring for what seemed like forever, Kaoru noticed that Hikaru was looking at him. The younger twin smiled and proceeded to take off his own shirt and blazer. Of course, he did it slowly to test his Hikaru's self-control.

At that point, Hikaru could no longer take it. He pushed Kaoru down the bed and used one hand to pin both of his brother's over his head. Hikaru then used his other hand to hold Kaoru's cheek and forced his mouth on him. He pushed his tongue to gain entrance to which Kaoru eagerly opened up for. Tongues fought and danced with each other. Mouths were explored with a lick here and a lick there. Moans escaped from both boys as they rubbed against each other, frustrated by the remaining barrier of fabric. Hikaru pulled back and released his brother so that he can remove his pants and underwear. He tried to rush which led to him not being able to get a good hold of the button and the zipper.

Kaoru smiled and assisted his brother. He kneeled in front of Hikaru and ran his hands over his chest and down to his pants. With lustful eyes, he slowly undid them and playfully lowered the zipper with his mouth. He roughly pushed Hikaru down and quickly pulled down his pants, leaving his older brother in his bulging underwear.

Hikaru felt vulnerable but he couldn't let his brother take control. He quickly kneeled back up and licked Kaoru's neck. That was the weakness of his little brother: Kaoru always melted when he was licked on his neck.

"Ah, Hikaru." The younger twin froze from pleasure and desire and gave Hikaru time to remove the remaining clothes on his brother. He gently laid Kaoru down the bed and took them off.

"Kaoru, I thought you wanted things slow?" Hikaru kept running his finger up and down his brother's hard shaft. Kaoru couldn't help but shut his eyes from the sensation he was receiving.

"Well, y-you broke your promise to...ah....take things slow w-when you pinned me down...ah," Kaoru moaned out, barely getting the sentence out.

With that said, Hikaru stopped. He always lost control when he and Kaoru made love. The promises he made before it were usually forgotten. He released his brother from his torment and went up to Kaoru and kissed him. After pulling back, he said, "I'm sorry. You know how crazy I get when I want to pleasure you."

"Don't worry. Just promise me that these are the only kinds of promises you are going to break. We'll be together forever, right?" Kaoru wrapped his arms around Hikaru's neck and kissed his cheek.

"I promise. Now, help me get ready." Both boys smiled. Hikaru removed his underwear and turned so that his erection was over Kaoru's face. "Open up," he said, beginning to pant from anticipation. Kaoru spread his legs, took a hold of Hikaru's member and began to suck on it to cover it with saliva. Hikaru initially gasped then moaned but he needed to prepare his brother as well. He sucked on his fingers and inserted one into Kaoru, causing a chain reaction. Hikaru's finger made Kaoru moan and the vibration in his mouth gave Hikaru even more pleasure. Kaoru momentarily stopped his actions to keep his older brother from releasing to early.

"I'm sorry, Hikaru," panted Kaoru, still receiving tremendous satisfaction from his brother. Hikaru inserted another finger to further open up Kaoru. The younger twin gasped again. He almost screamed when Hikaru added another digit and continually brushed against a sensitive spot. Kaoru coated his brother one last time before saying, "I'm ready." Hikaru pulled out his fingers and moved so that he was facing his brother's entrance.

Both boys were frustrated from the cease of friction but were excited for the not-so-foreign delight that they were about to experience. They wanted to release but knew that they promised to take it slow.

Hikaru draped Kaoru's legs over his shoulders and slowly inserted the head of his member. Kaoru continued to moan and pant. They looked at each other and, with a nod from Kaoru, Hikaru began to slowly thrust in and out of his brother. The younger Hitachiin gasped every time his older brother hit a very delicate spot. Soon, Hikaru's pace quickened and Kaoru began to pump himself to the pace.

"Hikaru! I'm about to cum," Kaoru screamed, unable to contain the volume of his voice any longer.

"AH, Kaoru, together." Hikaru tried to endure but couldn't any longer. Luckily, Kaoru couldn't either. Both boys came almost in unison, screaming the other's name.

"HIKARU!!!" Kaoru shot at his chest and stomach.

"KAORU!!!" Hikaru yelled, releasing inside his brother. After a while, he apologized in between pants, "Sorry I...came...inside you." Slowly, he pulled out and grabbed his shirt from the floor. He wiped his younger brother's entrance and the spots where Kaoru left his own mark.

Kaoru was too tired to do anything. Still, he asked, also panting, "Do you want...to get cleaned up first or...do you want to sleep?"

Hikaru fell to his brother's side. He smiled and held Kaoru's cheek. "You always...want to sleep...don't you?" They kissed, less passionately but more intimately.

When Kaoru pulled back, he said, "You always...make me tired, one way...or another." He got up and pulled his brother with him. As if they hadn't seen each other in a long time, Kaoru gave a his brother a warm embrace. "I love you," he whispered.

Hikaru returned the embrace. Kaoru's words had calmed him down. He gave Kaoru one last peck on the cheek and returned the whisper, his breathing now even, "I love you too. Come on, let's get cleaned up."

* * *

A/N: I kind of felt that Kaoru was too clingy and needy in this story. What do you think? Please review. Thanks. Oh, and I'm still looking for suggestions for the name of the Special Event.


	4. The Morning After and a Keen Insight

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters. Please read and review.

* * *

The next day at Ouran Academy, the students of Class 1-A noticed that Kaoru was sore again. Of course, this time, it was not because Hikaru pushed him off the bed. Still, he wished that one day he would wake up without any sort of ache in his body.

"Kaoru? Are you okay? You look like you can barely move," asked a girl with a brown ponytail. Kaoru was sitting with his head down against his arms which served as a cushion on the hard desk. Surrounding him were most of his classmates, including Haruhi. The expression of pain on his face and the stiffness of his walk when he first came in was nothing like they have ever seen before. Hikaru simply sat quietly next to him, arms crossed, internally smiling at the because.

"Did Hikaru push you off again?" questioned Haruhi, recalling the story she heard the day before.

Both boys answered, "No." Kaoru flatly replied without moving a muscle while Hikaru answered back more defensively. With the same tones, they added, "We don't know what happened." Hikaru uncrossed his arms and gently rubbed his brother's back.

"I think it's time you gave Kaoru some space. I'm sure he will get better," Hikaru announced, smiling at his friends. They returned back to their sits, quietly wondering and talking about what could have happened. Hikaru put his head down in a similar manner as Kaoru but faced him instead. One arm cushioned his head and the other continued to comfort his younger brother. "Are you alright? I'm sorry about last night," Hikaru whispered.

Kaoru sluggishly turned his head towards the older twin. "No worries. I'll be back to my old self soon," he said. In a hushed tone, he added, "Besides, if I didn't feel like this now, it meant that you weren't amazing last night." He smiled, a small blush creeping on his cheeks.

Hikaru was taken aback. He did not expect Kaoru to be talking about something like that while they were in a classroom full of students who can easily eavesdrop. A blush appeared on his cheeks but much redder than Kaoru's. He heard Kaoru chuckle then wince from pain. Still red and avoiding Kaoru's eyes, he promised, "I'll be right here to always make things better. Now, try not to laugh so much for the day."

It was like that for the rest of the day: people wondered what happened to Kaoru and Hikaru would do his best to make him as comfortable as possible. Finally, school ended and it was time to go to the Host Club Room. Kaoru felt a bit better at this point. He could now laugh but he still had trouble walking and therefore took his time with it. His soreness just made it unbearable to move.

When the twins entered, everyone was already there. Kyoya was sitting on the couch, calculating profits in his clipboard. He eyed them curiously, looking for any sort of evidence of what he recently hypothesized. Mori was sitting at a round table next to Honey who was devouring alien amounts of cake. Haruhi was to the side making the instant coffee that everyone loved. Only Tamaki waited by the door for the twins' arrival.

"YOU! YOU....HOW COULD YOU?" Tamaki yelled, pointing a finger at the two brothers.

The twins looked at each other, confused. They glanced back at Tamaki. Together, they asked, "Uh Senpai, what did we do?"

Tamaki ran towards Hikaru and began to shake him furiously. "You and your idiot brother here tainted Haruhi into leaving me with Kyoya while I was duct taped yesterday! Do you know what kind of pain and torture I had to experience?" He began to reminisce and felt scared. Suddenly, he fell to the floor and began to crawl to a corner. No one really paid attention to him except for the twins.

Kaoru slowly moved towards the couch across Kyoya and sat down with Hikaru's aid. "Kyoya-senpai. What exactly did you do to Tamaki-senpai when we left you?" Kaoru asked, feeling a bit guilty and apprehensive for the answer.

Kyoya lowered his clipboard to look at the younger Hitachiin. He smiled and replied, "It's really no big deal. I simply explained to him that he needs to stop buying expensive, and frivolous things or the Club will begin to lose money." He turned his head to Tamaki. "Honestly, I'm sure the other members wouldn't mind if I did the same to them, right? Except for Haruhi since I know you're dirt broke," Kyoya said everything with a delightful smile: a very creepy and inappropriately delightful smile.

Mori nodded which was unlikely seen. Honey answered with his mouth full so no one could understand. Haruhi, who was obviously annoyed, did not even answer. The twins agreed with Kyoya as well.

Tamaki called out from his corner, "Well, would you tell them that while they are bound? Would you tickle them whenever they tried to run away?"

Kyoya laughed. "Ahaha. Tamaki, the other members have the decency to listen when someone is talking. Also, tickling you was the only way to get you to pay attention. I can say that I thoroughly enjoyed our one-sided discussion from yesterday." He flipped a page on his clipboard and caught sight of a note. "Tamaki, you were going to announce a special event for us today?"

With renewed energy, Tamaki got up and somehow managed to move everyone to the couch. "Ok, listen up. The twins have always entertained their customers using their 'brotherly-love' act. In six days, we are holding a dance were 'we' are each other's dates. We will need to dance together and spend the entire night with our partners and customers. Of course, each pair can decide on just how far they will take this."

The twins and Haruhi were bored since they have already heard about it. The dance was still thrilling for the twins but it was Tamaki that drained their energy. Honey cheered and was excited for the event. Mori remained composed but agreed to it since Honey did too. Kyoya found it interesting and flipped a few papers in his clipboard. He took a quick look at the twins and saw that they were dozing off.

Tamaki continued with his announcement. "The partners will be, obviously, the Hitachiin twins, Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai, and Haruhi is paired with me." He said the last part proudly.

Kyoya, still looking at his papers, casually said, "I'm sorry, Tamaki, but according to a recent survey I've done, the customers prefer that we be paired up together." He showed the clipboard to everyone. The title read "Host Club Fantasy Pairings". There in second place behind the Hitachiin twins, it read "Tamaki and Kyoya".

Shocked and a bit cautious, Tamaki asked, "Why would you conduct such a survey?"

"I need as much information as I can get so we are prepared to cater to the best interests of our customers." Kyoya turned his clipboard back to him. With a push of his glasses, he said, "Besides, Haruhi would rather be alone and entertain the customers herself, right?" He turned to Haruhi who can be seen vigorously nodding her head.

Tamaki was defeated. The heavens were plotting to keep him away from Haruhi as much as possible. "Fine," he answered, dejected. When he turned to the twins, he noticed that Kaoru was lying against Hikaru; both were fast asleep. He simply brushed this off and waited for customers to arrive.

Kyoya stared at the twins intently and with full interest. He figured it out. Since the twins were always playing games to entertain themselves, he decided that he should play a game with them. But what kind of sick and devious game can they play?

* * *

A/N: I'm debating on what to write about in the next chapter. Kyoya's game or the dance? I'm also still looking for suggestions for the name of the dance. Reviews will be appreaciated as well (please give this story some love). Thank you.


	5. So It Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters. Please read and review.

Kyoya begins his game.

* * *

Kyoya was intently waiting on the couch in the Third Music Room for Kaoru. He asked the younger boy to meet him before school started the next morning so that they could talk. He was very curios about the twins' relationship with each other. The door slightly opened and Kaoru's head poked through it.

"Kyoya-senpai, are you in here?" Kaoru asked out loud.

"Good morning. Please, come in." Kyoya greeted his guest with a smile.

"Oh, good morning. You wanted to talk to me about something?" The younger twin opened the door fully and walked towards the couch.

"Here, let me get you something to drink." Kyoya poured tea from a set on the table in front of him.

"Thank you but I just had breakfast. I did not even get the chance to wake Hikaru up but I left him a note saying I was going to meet you. Hopefully he doesn't worry too much." Kaoru sat on the opposite couch, still wondering why his Senpai wanted to meet him.

"It's just tea. Why not sit next to me?" Kyoya rudely replied, not even hiding his disinterest in Kaoru's concern for his brother. He held a cup of tea for Kaoru to drink.

"Oh, umm, ok." Kaoru warily moved next to Kyoya. _"He never answered my question,"_ he thought. "Senpai, what did you want to talk about?"

Kyoya was about to hand Kaoru his tea when his fingers slipped and spilled the expensive drink on his guest. The blazer, the shirt, the tie, the pants...all soaked and most likely stained.

"I'm so sorry, Kaoru. I'm never this clumsy. Here, take off your clothes." Kyoya calmly began to unbutton Kaoru's blazer and shirt.

"I...I can do it." Kaoru blushed and moved Kyoya's hands away. He took off all his clothes, leaving him in his underwear next to his Senpai.

Kyoya took the shed clothes and draped them over the back of the couch. "How do you feel?"

"It's wet, hot and burning," Kaoru panted. He pointed to his chest where a red mark was visible. Sweat trickled down his forehead which was caused by the hot tea.

"Well, let me make it better." Kyoya leaned towards Kaoru and lightly caressed his chest.

Kaoru couldn't help but close his eyes. He hoped that no one would barge in on them. Kyoya's touch soothed him until he hit a certain spot. "Ah, Senpai," Kaoru blurted out. It was normal for a friend to be helping him out but for some reason he felt as if he was betraying Hikaru.

"Does this hurt?" Kyoya only smirked. He intentionally rubbed the same spot again but firmer.

"AH!" Kaoru screamed. He pushed back Kyoya, realizing that he was doing more harm than good now.

"I'm sorry. Stay here while I get a cold towel and another uniform." Kyoya got up and left Kaoru and his painful burn.

Kaoru hugged his legs and rested his chin on his knees. He was too puzzled at how a simple meeting suddenly ended up in him being nearly naked. The wait seemed like an eternity and he began to feel cold.

"Here you go." Kyoya tossed Kaoru a cold towel and laid out a spare uniform on the opposite couch.

"Thank you." Kaoru gently held the towel against his chest for a moment. "I'll just get dressed then we can talk." Kaoru placed the cold towel on the table and walked to the clothes brought to him. He would just have to leave his soiled uniform there until school ended.

Once he was changed, Kaoru sat down and Kyoya followed.

"Kaoru, do you love Hikaru?" Kyoya asked plainly, staring at his eyes.

"Huh? Of course I do. He is my brother after all." Kaoru chuckled at the ridiculous question.

"I see. But are you in love with him?" Kyoya's eyes showed no emotion. To him it was just a simple question.

"What?! Of course not. He is my brother. What's more a twin. It would be wrong." Kaoru defended to the best of his ability. He felt very vulnerable now and could not stop his eyes from averting nor his cheeks from turning red.

"If you're not in love with him then why are you acting very nervous right now? It's alright, you can tell me." Kyoya tried to reassure him but his unchanging voice almost failed to do that.

Kaoru searched Kyoya's face and could not find anything. It was as if he sold his soul and expressed no life. "Yes. I love...I mean, I'm in love with Hikaru and he loves me back." He was so sure that no one, not even his Senpai, had a clue about them. Kyoya was just too observant for them.

"I said it's fine. You don't have to be afraid of me." Kyoya finally smiled.

"Th-thank you." Kaoru did not expect him to be so accepting. He searched his face again and saw that his eyes were now sincere. Relaxing a bit, he closed his own eyes and took a deep breath. "How did you know?" he asked, exhaling all the air in that short question.

Kyoya laughed to himself. He found Kaoru to be more amusing than his brother. Perhaps it was because he was more innocent. "I actually did not realize until I saw you yesterday sleeping together."

"H-how did you know about that?" Kaoru demanded, grabbing Kyoya's shoulders. His eyes were overwhelmed with fear. He did not expect his Senpai to find out about _that_.

Kyoya looked at Kaoru for a second then grinned. "Based on your reaction, I am assuming that you two are lovers as well. I was merely referring to when both of you fell asleep during Tamaki's presentation." Kyoya did not expect this. He got more than he wanted and he could make this game a little more interesting.

Embarrassed, Kaoru retreated to the end of the couch. He was careful with making eye contact with Kyoya and began to play with the sleeve of his borrowed uniform. Deep in thought, he realized that he and Hikaru made love two days ago, not yesterday.

"Don't worry, Kaoru. Your secret is safe with me." He stood Kaoru up and embraced him.

"Senpai...thank you very much." Kaoru felt weird being held by Kyoya. Unlike with Tamaki, who he often joked with and played pranks on, his interactions with Kyoya were limited to greetings, good byes and small talk.

"You're very welcome." Kyoya released Kaoru and gave another warm smile. "Why don't you go on? Classes are about to start. I just have a few things to finish up here."

"Ok. I'll see you later, Kyoya-senpai." Kaoru waved and saw himself out the door.

Once Kaoru was out, Kyoya went behind the couch that had Kaoru's clothes hanging on it. He examined it for a while and was positive that the tea stained the white shirt and the blazer.

Kaoru's and Hikaru's secret was safe with Kyoya but that won't stop him from making things interesting between the twins. He now just realized that this game had a higher purpose besides his entertainment. After collecting the damp clothes, he approached a table that was farther behind the couch.

"I knew he would be too preoccupied with me." Kyoya picked up a small video camera from the table. He did not need to hide it because he knew Kaoru would be too distracted through out their whole meeting. He rewound the tape and watched what he caught.

There, in the small screen of the video camera, was the back of the couch. Kyoya grinned. "This is perfect."

* * *

A/N: I can't stop writing. I used to be the person that would get bummed out when I found out that no one likes the things I do. Luckily, I now do things more for fun rather than attention. Someone messaged me that this story is horrible and I should just stop since no one is reading/reviwing it anyway. Well I say, who cares if it's horrible and no one reads it? I'm just a high school student who is not that great at English class. Who has the right to decide what I should and should not do? They are probably just jealous at the fact that I can do something, not get attention for it and not care. They are probably the type of person that craves attention every minute of the day. So to those that has read this, thank you for taking your time to do so. To those that don't appreaciate it, don't even message/comment. I accept constructive criticism and suggestions like "This is too uninteresting, perharps a twist would make it better?" not things like "This is horrible, just stop writing!"

Anyway, I know I made Kyoya look evil here but like it said, there is a higher purpose to his game. Kyoya fans please don't hate me. Please review, thank you!


	6. One Video and Three Troubled Individuals

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or the characters.

I totally forgot about this last chapter and I'm sorry but thank you Beckyno1 for suggesting it be Kyoya to figure out the twins' relationship. Also, thank you to gigilexi017 for the pointers. Please read and review.

* * *

_"I'm so sorry, Kaoru. I'm never this clumsy. Here, take off your clothes."_

_"I...I can do it."_

_"How do you feel?"_

_"It's wet, hot and burning."_

_"Well, let me make it better."_

_"Ah, Senpai."_

_"Does this hurt?"_

_"AH!"_

Kyoya was in his bedroom, sitting at his desk. He was watching the video of him and Kaoru from earlier that morning. The laptop screen displayed the back of the couch from Music Room #3 with a uniform hanging from it. Behind that were Kyoya and Kaoru but only parts of their hairs and faces were visible.

_"Kaoru, do you love Hikaru?"_

Staring at the video, Kyoya wondered what he would do with it. He seemed so sure of what he wanted that morning but the day left him contemplating the consequences of his potential actions. Sure this little game of his would entertain him but was it worth it?

_"Yes. I love...I mean, I'm in love with Hikaru and he loves me back."_

Kyoya rewound the video.

_"...I'm in love with Hikaru..."_

_"...I'm in love with Hikaru..."_

_"...I'm in love with Hikaru..."_

_"...I'm in love with Hikaru..."_

"Am I really that selfish?"

* * *

"Four days left before the dance," Hikaru mused. He walked inside his mansion and was greeted by his maids.

"Welcome home, sir. A package arrived for you." The pair handed him a small brown box with Hikaru's name written on it.

"Thank you, do you know who this is from?" Hikaru examined the box. His name seems to have been typed by a computer. It was too neat to be handwritten.

"No sir, it just arrived this morning," the maids responded. They looked behind him on either side and asked, "Where is Master Kaoru?"

"Oh, he is still at school. He wanted to borrow books for us at the library. I insisted on joining him but he told me to come home," The older Hitachiin replied, becoming a bit giddy about the books. He knew that Kaoru always picked out the most exciting yet thought-provoking books or dramatic and tragic novels. Yesterday was when he left early to go meet Kyoya. Hikaru still hadn't talked to Kaoru about that. They were twins but sometimes they chose not to share their individual stories. Hikaru had more than his share of that. "_I wonder why Kaoru had to meet him,"_ he thought to himself.

"Well then, will you be needing anything else?" The maids asked.

"Umm, no. I'm fine. Thank you, you may leave." Hikaru wanted to play a prank on them but was too focused on Kaoru. The maids left and Hikaru went up to his and Kaoru's bedroom. He suddenly remembered that he was holding a package.

"Wow, I must be tired if I quickly forgot about this. Oh wait, I'm just anxious about Kaoru," Hikaru giggled to himself. He studied the box even more. It was simple, something a commoner can only afford. "Is this from Haruhi?"

Hikaru walked over to his desk and took out a pair of scissors. He ran one blade across the tape on the box and it lightly popped open. It was filled with white confetti and looked as though nothing was inside. He opened it even more and searched it, placing his hand inside until he got hold of an object. It was a disc but there was nothing written or drawn on it except the word DVD.

"This looks like something only Haruhi would buy but she is too poor to be able to afford even a single disc." Hikaru knew that for a commoner, Haruhi was financially stable. He just loved to exaggerate her simpleness and get a chuckle out of it. It was mean sometimes but at least he was by himself now. "Still, if this isn't from Haruhi, then who?"

Hikaru walked over to where the television was. He opened one of the players connected to it and placed the disc inside. After taking the remote, he sat down on his bed, turned on the TV and pressed play.

_"I'm so sorry, Kaoru. I'm never this clumsy. Here, take off your clothes."_

_"I...I can do it."_

Hikaru looked at the television, unsure of what he was seeing or hearing. "Kaoru? What is he doing? Stupid couch, I can't see anything! Is that the Host Club room? Wait, why are Kaoru's clothes hanging on the couch?"

_"How do you feel?"_

_"It's wet, hot and burning."_

"Kyoya-senpai? What the hell is he doing to my brother?!" Hikaru yelled at the television as if it was a person. He immediately stood up and stared at the screen with eyes ablaze.

_"Well, let me make it better."_

_"Ah, Senpai."_

Hikaru lost his anger. Instead, he was shocked at the sound Kaoru made. "Ka...Kaoru never makes that sound unless I was...NO! I must be mistaken." He paced back and forth, his hands unable to know what they were supposed to do: they pulled at his hair, they held his stomach, one turned into a fist and banged on a wall.

_"Does this hurt?"_

_"AH!"_

Hikaru looked backed at the TV. There was no doubt about it anymore. "Kaoru. You...you gave yourself to Kyoya-senpai." This realization broke his heart. "Am I not good enough for you?" He saw the screen go blank and did not bother taking out the disc. "Do you love him more? Is this what you have been doing behind my back?!" Hikaru's heart suddenly burned with the same rage as before. He heard a knock outside his bedroom. The two maids were there.

"Master? Are you alright? We heard a noise."

"Yes, I'm fine. Once my brother returns, tell him to immediately see me." He tried to sound calm but a hint of agitation still escaped his voice. "You may go."

"Yes, sir." Hikaru heard footsteps walk away from his door until they were just a faint sound in the air.

Hikaru walked into the bathroom and looked at the mirror. He saw that his reflection had tears running down from his reddened eyes. Shaky fingers touched his cheek. He did not notice that he had been crying the whole time.

Hikaru wanted to wash his face in the sink but decided against it. His eyes returned to the mirror before him and stared once more at the boy he couldn't not recognize. The reflection looked familiar to him. "You look like you could be my twin," he said to the reflection.

The reflection looked sorrowful. It's hair was in a mess. The uniform it wore was disheveled. It just looked pitiful. Hikaru himself may have been frustrated but the reflection wanted to comfort the boy standing in front of the mirror. It remembered what Hikaru just saw and heard moments ago. With a determined spirit, it tried to make Hikaru forget what was on the screen but it could not move a muscle or even speak for itself. The reflection's curse was that it copied every action that the boy did including ones that hurt both of them. Even if it only followed what Hikaru wanted, it never wished to hurt the boy in any kind of way. It raised its fist and regretfully punched the mirror separating it from Hikaru. If one was watching what was happening, that person would've sworn that the reflection shed a tear that Hikaru did not.

Hikaru watched the glass crack under his fist. He wasn't strong enough to shatter it but enough to make significant pieces of it fall off. Blood ran down his fist and trickled down to his fingertips. Some of it were left on the mirror from when his fist first made contact.

The strange thing was he didn't feel any pain at the time. In fact, he didn't know what he felt. He was angry and depressed before, that much he knew. An empty shell: that was what he was at the moment. His hand moved to the broken mirror and began to aimlessly draw with his blood. He smiled and was amused by this.

"Wow, I'm producing art. I'm actually producing art since I'm using my blood, haha" He chuckled at his own joke and continued to draw. Blank eyes stared at the moving hand which was now almost covered in red. Tears formed around his eyes but he continued to smile anyway.

"HIKARU!!!" Hikaru turned to see a frightened Kaoru holding books.

Kaoru looked at the sight before him. The mirror was broken with pieces of it on the floor. Blood stained what was left of the mirror and the sink below it. Then there was Hikaru, smiling, laughing and crying as he played with his blood, his hand and one sleeve of his uniform covered with the same crimson liquid.

"What did you do?!" Kaoru dropped the books and ran towards Hikaru. He opened the faucet and washed Hikaru's hand under it. He looked up and saw more blood crawling on the mirror to get to the sink. It wanted to play more with Hikaru.

Hikaru smiled and used his clean hand to pet Kaoru's head. "Kaoru, you're such a sweet brother. Anyone would be lucky to have you." At those words, he remembered why Kaoru was washing his hand, why the mirror was broken, and why blood was everywhere. He pulled back both hands, splashing some water on Kaoru. "You...Kyoya-senpai," he murmured. He backed away from Kaoru and held his now painful but still bleeding hand. Everything he temporarily forgot rushed back to his memory.

"Hikaru! Come back here! I need to wash that!" Kaoru began to walk towards his older twin but stopped at his tracks. Hikaru's eyes were no longer empty. Instead, it was filled with disgust and contempt. "Hikaru?" Kaoru whispered. "Are you okay?" He reached out to Hikaru but his hand was swiped away.

"Don't come near me and don't touch me you..." Hikaru threatened, mustering all his strength to utter words that he did not want to. "...you filthy whore."

Kaoru's eyes widened. He stepped back. His legs almost gave and used the bathroom door for support. Eventually, he regained his composure and stood erect with no support. _"How could he say that? I didn't do anything wrong, right? No, I would never betray Hikaru."_

The twins stood there in the bathroom, staring at each other. One twin wanted to hurt the other. The other wanted to hurt himself. But who was thinking what?

* * *

A/N: I would just like to say thank you for all of you have supported me. I could never write this story without you. I'm also sorry for taking so long with this. 1) I couldn't think of how to continue this. 2) I was super busy with school but thanks to my 2 week spring break, I was able to squeeze this in between my school work. Funny thing about my writing. I always have a plot idea before writing each chapter but in the midst of writing it, I just suddenly change the story. Like, I never planned for Hikaru to hurt himself. My original plot was to have Kaoru walk in as soon as the video was over and then have them argue. I guess that's how I write: using randomness and spontaneous ideas. Still, I wonder what this story would've been like if I actually stuck to my plans. Oh, and it might be a while before I update with AP Tests coming up in a month. I need to cram in a lot of studying. Anyway, thanks for reading this and for supporting me. Please review if you have time and leave suggestions/constructive criticisms if you want to. No flames!! Thanks again!!!


	7. Blazing Anger and Burning Desires

Ok, I'm really sorry for not updating in months. I started this chapter immeadiately after the last one but couldn't write more because of school. Now that school was almost over, I lost inspiration to continue the chapter and just felt overall lazy (it's summer, I have a right to be lazy). So anyway, my friend, Lazuri, suggested I do something with this chapter right around the last few days of school. And thanks to her, I found out what I wanted to write about (but I still felt lazy). Now it's been a month since summer break began. I wanted to make this chapter longer but I figured: If I tried to finish it like the way I want to, school's gonna start again and I'm going to be busy again. So I said: Ok, I'll upload this bit so that you, the reader, can at least have something to look forward to, (or not) when you get an email notification (unless you don't). So this chapter, and the next few, will be dedicated to my friend Lazuri. So without further ado...the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters. Please read and review.

* * *

"Hikaru? What did you say to me?" Kaoru was standing still, staring at Hikaru. His eyes were full of guilt and embarrassment. Yet he did not even know what kind of wrong he committed. He was confused and he felt himself slowly getting hot with anger.

With his hand to his side, still dripping blood every few seconds, Hikaru replied, "You heard me. You know what you did. Don't even play dumb." He couldn't bear talking to his younger twin like this but he had to. After all, Kaoru betrayed him, right? Hikaru tried to act as tough as possible even though he was hurting from the pain caused by both the mirror and what he said to Kaoru.

Kaoru stared at Hikaru for a second. "Hikaru. I didn't do anything. I swear," he said quietly. Slowly, he walked towards his brother and gently placed a hand on his cheek. A sad smile appeared on his face. "You know that I would never do anything to hurt you. We promised, remember? I promised that…"

"SHUT UP!" Hikaru cut off his brother. Kaoru flinched and stepped back until his back hit the wall. His smile disappeared as quickly as it came. "Can you really look at me like that?" Hikaru asked daringly. "Just stop lying Kaoru. You know it's not good for you," he yelled.

Kaoru caught Hikaru's words. "_Even at a time like this he still thinks about what's best for me,_" he thought. "Hikaru please, try to calm down. Why would you even call me that?" Kaoru, although calm on the outside, was beginning to lose control inside. He didn't know how long he could reason with his brother.

"Why? Because Kyoya-senpai was trying to seduce you and you just let him anyway." Hikaru also backed up on a wall and slowly slid down against it. "How could you do that?" His voice cracked. It barely audible to anyone but people inside the bathroom. Kaoru took a step towards his brother to comfort him but Hikaru quietly interrupted, "Please, just keep away and tell me what happened."

Kaoru, unable to hold it in any longer, was the one yelling this time. "Damn it Hikaru! How can I tell you what's going on if you don't tell me what your talking about?" He swung his left arm backwards and hit the wall behind him. "Senpai seducing me? As if! Come on, Hikaru. I know you're not that smart but I know that you're not stupid enough to believe what other people tell you about me!" He stomped towards Hikaru, kneeled down and roughly shook his shoulders. If he didn't hit the wall before, he might've attacked Hikaru instead of yelling. "Well?" Kaoru's eyes were filled with frustration that wanted to beat the sense out of Hikaru.

"It was in a video…DVD player," Hikaru mumbled. He didn't look at Kaoru. It was Hikaru who had the melancholy eyes and the shaky fingers that pointed to the TV that was being hidden from view by the bathroom wall.

Kaoru stood up and headed outside. He looked inside every single DVD player they had in their room but found nothing. His anger only grew. He went back to the bathroom but stopped at the doorway. He tried to sound as composed as he could. "There's nothing there. Are you sure you just saw it?" Hikaru nodded. "Well, can you at least tell me what you saw in there, and in detail this time?" He breathed deeply and sat next to Hikaru who was looking at a glass shard he picked up.

Hikaru was still avoiding eye contact. He quietly narrated what he saw. "Someone sent a package for me but it didn't say who it was from. So I watched it and all I could see was the back of a couch…it was a Music Room #3 couch. And…and I saw Kyoya's hair and your hair but nothing else." Hikaru threw away the shard and instead hugged his knees. Kaoru sighed deeply at the lack of proof of his disloyalty. "But it was what I heard that made me go crazy. He was asking you to talk your clothes off and…and…" Hikaru began sobbing. Tears welled in his eyes but didn't dare fall.

Kaoru, feeling guilty at his rage towards his own twin, held Hikaru against his chest. Hikaru stretched out his legs so that he could position himself better against his younger twin. Kaoru placed his chin on top of Hikaru's head. One arm wrapped around his chest while the other slowly caressed Hikaru's cheek. Kaoru saw the still bleeding hand and took note of it. He whispered softly, "Shh, Hikaru. Don't cry. Just tell me what else you heard."

At Kaoru's words and touch, the tears that Hikaru had been fighting back overpowered him and trickled down his cheeks. Kaoru tenderly wiped them off but they still kept falling. "He…he asked how you felt and you said you were hot and…he said that he would make you feel better. And then…you moaned…for him." Hikaru's tears fell down some more. He continued to sob. His hands held onto Kaoru's arm for dear life. "I…I think that was…the time when you…you left early to meet him…" He held on tighter. "Don't you love me, Kaoru?"

"Of course I love you, Hikaru." Kaoru understood things now. "You see, he accidentally spilt tea on me." He tried to remember exactly what happened. "I took off my clothes so that they could dry." Kaoru thought carefully. The next words must be said just right or Hikaru would blow up again. "He…started rubbing the spot where the tea landed on my chest to make it feel better."

"HE WHAT?" Hikaru pushed his brother off. His cheeks were still stained with his tears but he stopped crying. A new blaze of fire burned in his eyes. "You let him do that?"

"Hikaru! He was trying to make me feel better. But he ended up making me feel worse so I pushed him away," Kaoru pleaded. He reached out for Hikaru who only swiped his hand away.

"Well, that part wasn't in there! And you moaned for him! How do you explain that?" Hikaru stood up and looked down on his brother to try and intimidate him.

Kaoru's frustration returned. "Then obviously someone's trying to set us up to make us fight! Think Hikaru. And I made a noise from pain not pleasure you idiot!" He also stood up and faced his brother.

"Shut up! I'm tired of you calling me stupid or not smart. Just stop lying." Hikaru stormed out of the bathroom. Kaoru followed, almost slipping on a glass shard from being careless. "Tell me, was he better? Huh? Was Kyoya better than me?"

"Hikaru! Nothing happened. Why can't you believe me?" Hikaru faced him and started walking towards him. He had this menacing look on his face. "Hikaru? What're you doing?" Kaoru slowly backed away, fear appeared in his eyes.

"Just shut up. I'll show you that I'm better." Hikaru cornered Kaoru against a wall and put his hands on either side of his brother to keep him from running.

"Wha-" was all Kaoru could say before Hikaru crashed their lips together. Kaoru wanted to push him away but the taste in his mouth was beyond delicious. It was addicting. His hands clawed at the wall from the sensation. He was still boiling with anger and he could tell that Hikaru was too. Finally, Kaoru raised his hands and pushed Hikaru away. "What the hell was that about?" Hikaru's hands found themselves grabbing onto Kaoru's arms. Kaoru was weaker than Hikaru but he tried to push through him with his body.

Hikaru took his right hand and forcefully pinned Kaoru against the wall. "I said, shut up. Don't make me punish you." He was strong enough to keep Kaoru pinned with one hand. Either that or Kaoru wasn't resisting much to Hikaru's behavior. With his left hand, Hikaru began to play with Kaoru's hair.

Kaoru was now conflicted. He looked warily at the blood stained hand and sleeve against his chest. Now, even his uniform had a print of Hikaru's hand. He couldn't say a word. His mouth became dry and it was difficult for him to swallow his saliva. He was about to protest again but Hikaru began nibbling on his earlobe. Kaoru lost it then. His legs were about to collapse and his arms hung limp to his sides.

Hikaru smirked to himself. "_I finally got him quiet,_" he thought. Hikaru released Kaoru and watched him steady himself as best he could. When Kaoru was finally standing still and staring at him with confused eyes, Hikaru slapped him across the face.

Kaoru gasped and was wide eyed from the blow. "Hey!" Then he received another slap. He couldn't hold it in any longer and pushed Hikaru to the bed. He didn't know where he found the strength to but he succeeded anyway. Kaoru pinned his brother's shoulders against the soft mattress and hesitated for a minute before deciding to give him one slap.

"Ah!" Hikaru flinched and closed his eyes from the pain. He didn't expect Kaoru to hit so hard. "That really hurt!" he complained but made no effort to struggle out of his younger brother's grip.

"_I must be losing my mind,"_ was Kaoru's last thought before lunging forward to passionately kiss Hikaru again, this time taking care to savor every lick he gave Hikaru. The older Hitachiin seemed to have forgotten the pain from his cheeks and hand.

Hands lost themselves in hair. Legs wrapped around bodies. Tongues danced with each other, driven by a confusion of love and hate.

Hikaru rolled to one side so that he was on top. He didn't know whether he was kissing his twin or wrestling with him. To him, it seemed like they were doing both. Strong hands firmly held onto Kaoru before they moved to unbutton the younger twin's blazer and shirt. Hikaru stared at the exposed chest of his brother. He had seen him naked before but his anger was making him feel like it was his first time getting a good look at Kaoru. He quickly removed the blazer and shirt off Kaoru and placed them to his side.

Kaoru didn't want this, yet at the same time he did. He felt helpless while his brother stripped him. "Hikaru I…" he tried to utter but he was cut off by another one of Hikaru's kiss. Kaoru lost himself into his brother so much that he hadn't realized that his hands were being tied to the headboard of the bed with his own uniform. When he wanted to push Hikaru away was when he realized he was bound. "What? Hikaru, let me go. NOW!" He trashed around the bed as best he could but Hikaru's weight and the tightness of the knot made it futile.

* * *

A/N: Ok, so at least I got something out. I know it's crappy. I've been working on this for months at random intervals and my writing skills is just whacked out. Through out typing this I keep hearing my English teacher in my head saying "Don't use contractions, it's so subpar and informal." But oh well. Hope you enjoyed it. I take suggestions from you but I already have the next chapter planned out. If you want, you can suggest about what happens after they're done with whatever they're doing *wink*. Please review, no flames. Constructive criticism is accepted. Again, sorry for being lazy and taking months to update. Thank you for those that remain loyal to this story or the ones that are just trying to be nice but don't really want to read it (I understand, it happens and I do it sometimes).


	8. Persistence and Protests

Ok, so right now, I'm at my grandparents' place at 1 in the morning. I'm supposed to be asleep so shh. Anyway, this is the second part of three that's dedicated to my friend Lazuri. Again, it's summer so my writing skills are very subpar. I tried to write it as tasteful as possible. Also, there may be errors in various places, I only checked this once. So...

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters. Please read and review.

* * *

Hikaru's POV

"Do you want to stop?" I asked simply.

"YES!" Kaoru shouted.

"But I don't." I stared into Kaoru's eyes and gradually saw my younger twin freeze from fear. I hate him for being with Kyoya. Kaoru needs to be punished for he belongs to only me. I bent down to Kaoru's face so that I was about an inch away from him. My hot breath against his cheek made him gulp. I smirked and he tensed up.

"You know Kaoru, I'm going to have to punish you for misbehaving." I used the most seductive tone I could achieve and gently rubbed my cheek against his. My body was moving on its own: no restrictions, no regrets. Kaoru gasped quietly and tugged at his restraints. How adorable my twin was whenever he was afraid: especially when he was afraid of me.

I softly nibbled his ear and soon enough he relaxed. Moans escaped from his mouth and I could tell he was repulsed but pleasured at the same time. Then down I went and explored his body. My lips now found themselves on his neck, licking and biting the pale skin to leave my mark. I stopped for a moment as my hand began to hurt again. It stopped bleeding though the blood dried up on my hands.

"Seeing as how you can't leave right now, I'll be back in a few seconds." I gave his neck a harsh bite but not enough to tear the skin. He gasped in pain and clenched his teeth. "If you know what's good for you, don't even think about calling for help." I got off him and went to the bathroom.

The floor still had glass all over it. I carefully walked towards the sink and tried to avoid slipping from the mess. As I was washing I realized that my pants were getting tight. Well, it's too be expected after what I was just doing, right? When I finished, I stared at what was left of the mirror. My one reflection was broken up by cracks and a sad face was before me. I didn't see myself being sad but I saw Kaoru looking sad in the mirror. My reflection and I stared at each other for a moment before Kyoya came into my mind again.

The frowning boy in the mirror disappeared and I decided that Kaoru still had to be punished. I quickly stripped off all my clothes and carried them back to the bedroom.

As I dropped my clothes at the foot of the bed, I heard Kaoru whimper. Something about him calmed me down. This wasn't me but I wanted to torture him. I hate him but I can't stop loving him.

I went back to the bed and got on top of him again. He tried to avoid looking at me when I got close to his face again. I turned his head with my hand and was about to force him into a kiss. But for some reason I stopped myself. I closed my eyes and rested my forehead against his. "I hate you for making me love you so much."

He just looked at me, almost pathetically. "There are times when you frustrate me but I'll always love you, Hikaru."

This time, I froze. I wondered out loud, "How could you still love me after all the things I did to you today?"

"Because I know you love me too and don't hate me for it. Even when you were yelling at me, I know that you're looking out for me." Kaoru said in the most sincere voice I have ever heard since we made our promise.

I shut my eyes and dared not open them. I was ashamed of what I was doing, forcing Kaoru like this. But everyone knew I'm the stubborn one. So I decided to be stubborn right now.

Kaoru probably thought it was over but I attacked his neck again. "Hikaru, ahh. Please stop it," he pleaded. There was no way he would want this unfinished. I moved down to his nipples and sucked on one. My fingers playfully pinched the other one. Each little thing I did to those sensitive spots were responded by Kaoru with moans, gasps or saying stop to no avail. Those sounds he made only pushed me forward.

When I was satisfied with teasing his nipples, I travelled down his stomach and gave it gentle kisses. "You look and sound so sexy when you're being tortured. I should've tied you up a long time ago." I said in between kisses. Kaoru just protested again but I was too engrossed with what I was doing to hear clearly what he said.

It was time for the real fun. I unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants. Slowly, I pulled them down and tossed them somewhere. There was a wet spot on Kaoru's boxers and I could tell that it was precum overflowing from his bulging erection. "You want me to stop this?" I asked while squeezing him through his boxers. He bucked forward and tightly closed his eyes.

"Hi-Hikaru. I'm begging you. Please…stop this." Kaoru voice was weak and soft from his arousal. He was breathing deeply and sweat glistened his beautiful body.

"Are you sure? Cause this right here…" I squeezed again and he responded the same way. "…this says otherwise."

"I don't want this…Hikaru…I don't," Kaoru struggled from the pleasure I'm sure he is feeling right now just from my touch. He tugged at his restraints once but never again. At least he knows that there's no escaping.

"So, Kaoru. How do you want this?" I asked while I licked him through his boxers, tasting the precum I've thoroughly enjoyed for a few years. "Should I lick you and suck you dry?" I then put my hands under him and began to play with his cute ass and poked at his entrance. "Or should I pleasure you from here?" The whole time, Kaoru was tense and his breathing quickened more.

He looked at me, unable to speak, with glassy eyes that I couldn't understand. It was the first time that I didn't know what he was thinking. But I ignored it and continued on. An idea sparked in my mind.

"You know what? Let's do something different today." I hurriedly pulled off his boxers and he hissed at the contact with the air. His erection stood tall and was moist with little beads of sweat. I massaged his balls and got the sexiest moan from him. Could he really not be loving this? I stuck my tongue out and drew it from his base all the way to the tip. He struggled to keep quiet but did so with very little success. The head needed some attention so I played with it a few times, circling my tongue around it before grabbing both of Kaoru's thighs. I spread them apart and this time gave attention to his entrance. I felt his legs trying to close up but I kept them open and continued my work. Something I did forced him away to sharply breathed in. I did it again and he yelped this time.

I opened a drawer from our bedside table and got out some lube. I put some onto my fingers and looked mischievously at Kaoru. "Are you ready?" He closed his eyes in fear and prepared for the worst.

After a while of anticipation, Kaoru heard my moans. He cautiously opened his eyes and realized that I had not touched him. What he saw was me, leaning back with my legs spread apart, spreading myself open with my own fingers and moaning out his name.

"Ahh, Kaoru. It feels so good." I stared at him with lustful eyes while I stretched myself open. I felt precum dripping onto my stomach. With my free hand, I wiped it off and sucked on it. "I taste good Kaoru…ahh…do you want to taste me Kaoru?" He vigorously shook his head and looked away. When I felt ready I pulled my fingers out and crawled up to him. I wiped the rest of the lube on him to make sure he was slick and ready as well.

"For someone who doesn't want this, you're not resisting or protesting as much." I put both hands on his stomach to slowly position myself. When I felt his tip at my entrance, I hissed from the extreme pleasure I'm about to feel. Slowly, I lowered myself onto him and felt myself take sharp breaths as he went in deeper. When he was entirely inside me, I sat there for a moment, savoring this breath-taking bliss I am experiencing.

Kaoru filled me up and needless to say he felt wonderful inside me. The heat from his aching member mixed with my own heat was enough to drive me crazy. He was stretching me more than fingers could have. I felt him throbbing inside me and it enabled me to come back to reality. I needed to do all the work here. I pushed up and down, in and out, slowly but surely. Kaoru's moaning began to follow my rhythm. And every time I went down, I would want him to be as deep inside me as physically possible. Karou's body also began to arch as he couldn't help but give in to the feeling.

My pace soon quickened and so did Kaoru's and my breathing. He began to leak again and that hot liquid only drove me faster. When I saw him squirming a little, I rode him as fast as I could until he finally yelled out my name. Well, part of it at least.

"AHH! HIKA…AHH!" I felt him spill his seed inside me and that turned me on more than I already was. It felt wonderful to have my brother's cum. His ecstasy felt hot inside me. I stopped moving when he came, giving him time to relax.

I slowly pushed myself out. As soon as he was out, I felt his cum dripping out of me. The sheer feeling of the hot liquid falling out was giving me even more pleasure. "Karou, that felt wonderful," I moaned out. He just closed his eyes again and started taking deep breaths.

I stretched my legs out and held myself up on my elbows, both of which were near Karou's waist. As I was moving, I noticed that I was leaking precum, this time onto Karou's stomach. I wiped it off with two fingers and pushed them into Kaoru's mouth. His eyes immediately opened and muffled out protests.

"Tastes good right?" I asked, snickering a bit. Kaoru gave in and sucked on my fingers. "That's good." I began to pull my fingers out when he gave them one last lick. "Eager are we? Well, you'll get to taste more of it."

* * *

A/N: Ok so what'd you think. Again, I feel like this is a bit sucky but a person is their own worst critic. So, leave a comment or suggestion. I need inspiration right now. Thank you for those who added this to their favorite, alerts, and for those who reviewed. I greatly appreciate them.


	9. Pillow Talk and a Familiar Face

Yay! Ok, so I'm back in New Jersey from my 3 week elderly care in New Hampshire. I'm not exactly sure of what to think of this chapter. It's kinda random and all over the place. But most importantly, thank you for those who are reading this story, reviewing it, putting it in there favorite list and alert list. You don't know how much it makes me happy when I get an email from FanFiction saying anyone of those. So, we are right where we left off last time, except it's Kaoru's point of view.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters. Please read and review.

* * *

Kaoru's POV

I lay there on the bed.

Tied up.

Helpless.

Exhausted.

I didn't mind what Hikaru was doing to me. In fact, my orgasm felt amazing. But I know that he had the wrong reasons in his mind.

Hikaru now sat on my chest and he felt heavy. I could barely breathe from my fatigue let alone having him crush my ribcage. He was stroking himself, getting himself ready so that I can taste more of him. I already stopped my protests, knowing how it wouldn't matter anyway.

Grunts escape his mouth and I knew he was close. Yes, he was too focused on what he was doing before that he did not realize that my restraints were loosened up when I gave it that one last tug. With enough fidgeting, they fell off but I still held my hands up to look like I was still trapped.

But now, without thinking, I pushed Hikaru off. He fell on his back against the soft mattress and I saw that he was surprised.

"When did you…" he began but it turned into a lust filled moan when I wrapped my mouth around his length. I held its base with one hand and lightly traced my fingers around his chest with other.

I did that for a few minutes, tasting the familiar taste that was my brother. I took in as much of him as I could. His hands found themselves pushing down against the back of my head. Finally, he came hard, screaming out my name. "KAORU!"

I swallowed every last drop of what he had to offer, that warm liquid easily sliding down my throat. He looked exhausted as well. That rage and jealousy from before seemed to have disappeared. They were replaced with panting.

What is he feeling right now? What am I feeling right now? I was confused at what I just did. I wanted answers to these questions that were never an issue for us.

"Kaoru," he said but he sounded different. I went up to him and saw that he was crying, doing his all to fight back the sobs. He cupped my cheeks and gave a sad smile. "I'm sorry, Kaoru."

"Shh, Hikaru there's nothing to be sorry about. Don't cry anymore ok?" I tried my best to console him but what he gave me was a chuckle that fought through the tears. Again, I was confused. Why would he laugh at me at a time like this?

"Am I not allowed to cry while you are?" He wiped my cheeks, cleaning off tears that fell but failed to attract my attention.

So that's what we feel now. He was devastated at the behavior he just displayed. And I was heartbroken at the torture that Hikaru had to go through alone, no matter what short a time it was.

"Hikaru?" He looked at me. "Promise me that next time, we'll try to be more rational and calm when we argue." He nodded.

"Kaoru?" I looked at him. "Promise me that we won't argue again." I smiled and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "No matter what anyone else says, I'll always believe you first. I'll love only you." I blushed at his statement. I kissed him again and he knew what my reply was. Words could never compare to a kiss.

We lay there for what seemed like an endless amount of time. Our legs were tangled up. My head was against his chest as he protectively embraced me. There are times when he frustrates me but I'll always love my Hikaru.

My brother broke the silence. "So what do we do about that DVD?" A could tell that a worried look was showing on his face. He might be afraid that I won't believe him about it.

"Well, did you drop it anywhere after you watched it?" I looked up at him, seeing the strain on his face from thinking.

"No, I was sure I left it in the player." He closed his eyes, struggling to make sure that he wasn't crazy.

"Things don't disappear by magic you know." I giggled and felt ridiculous immediately after for giggling. He laughed.

"You're too cute Kaoru," Hikaru playfully pinched my cheeks and I just giggled some more.

"Cute enough to eat?" He just laughs again and pecks my lips. I loved playing around with Hikaru. Every time we did, it was like creating a world of our own that no one can enter. And this is different from the wall that we create from other people. No one would understand what we mean by this, not even other twins. Here, it's not about him or me or who is who or anyone else. It's about us.

"Kaoru, what are you afraid of the most?" The question was unexpected but I thought about it.

"Falling off a cliff," I blurted out. I was serious but Hikaru frowned.

"No. I meant, what are you so frightened of that if it happened, you could never live with yourself?"

I thought some more. Why would he ask this at a time like this? We were already having a good moment, why ruin it?

"Disappointment."

"Huh?"

"I'm afraid of letting people down. I can't be any good to myself anyway. I lack skills and talents that would benefit me. I have no expectations and goals. If I can't be useful to other people, then there's no point to my existence. If I can't make you happy then my life was for nothing." Those words came out of my mouth so fast that it felt like I've been holding them in for so long.

He did not say anything. It wasn't because he agreed with what I said. I knew that he thought otherwise about me. But he knew how much I hated it when I got compliments that sounded like they were given out of pity. And I often did that. I would make myself feel worthless, and he would just stay quiet, thinking to himself all the good qualities about me that contradicted whatever I said.

"What about you Hikaru?"

"I'm afraid of losing you."

"Haha, nice one." Hikaru's eyes looked deeply into mine.

"I'm serious. There's no one in the world that can handle me the way that you do. You don't look past my flaws. You accept them. You take in every part of me and you do it whole-heartedly. That is a lot deeper than brotherly bonds."

In my head, I wanted to cry. How could I have ever argued with a boy this devoted to me? A boy who, in many ways, can be more mature than me?

Hikaru's expression changed to a flustered look. "Why didn't you push me off before when you were already untied?"

I stuck my tongue out. "You don't know when I got loose."

"So? When did you?"

"That last tug I gave it." On my face was a triumphant smile. It's amazing how we have almost forgotten that we were even having a fight not too long ago.

He scoffed. "So why didn't you push me off?" His voice had a sarcastic tone. "You like what I was doing didn't you? Even though you said to stop a hundred times."

"Would anything else have calmed you down besides some hot bondage sex with your brother?" I gave him a seductive look. He shot me a glare.

"I guess not." With that said, he has accepted defeat.

I once again bury my face against his chest, snuggling as close to him as possible. He held onto me tighter. Our warm skin touches each other, connecting. I feel his breath on my neck and it sends rhythmic shivers down my spine.

This melancholy feeling entered my heart for but a moment with a question. What would happen if we ever had a fight again and we couldn't resolve it?

* * *

"We should probably clean up now." I said after our short, peaceful rest. He groaned but he got up first. We stripped off the bed sheets and pulled off the pillow cases, both of us still naked. Those went into the hamper with our clothes that were scattered all over the room.

"We'll get one of the maids to clean up the mess in the bathroom tomorrow. Could you get us some clean clothes so we can shower?" Hikaru said as he tried to push down the clothes on the overflowing hamper.

"Yeah, sure." I walked up to our cabinet and as I held the knob, I realized that it was left ajar. I stood there for a minute, listening quietly. Hikaru's complaints about the clothes could be heard but I listened to something else. Someone was breathing inside. I opened the closet door and my heart stopped at who I saw.

Hikaru was walking up to me from behind. "Hey, what's with you?" he asked me until he saw what I was looking at and he froze as well. "What the hell are you doing here?" he yelled out as he instinctively pulled me towards him, afraid as if the person would attack me.

The person got up and out from the closet, reaching his hand out to us but we stepped back further. "Please," the person pleaded, "I didn't mean to…to…well, it's because…" At a loss for words, the person pulled out a DVD in his pocket. "Here." The person gave it to Hikaru, who snatched it away.

Hikaru looked at this person, standing there, cowering in fear. I was still shocked that someone was listening to our…oh no. We were definitely loud enough to be heard from inside the closet. My eyes widened at the realization. Hikaru took a glance at the disc in his hand.

"This was the one I was telling you about." He showed it to me but I couldn't pay attention. How much did that person hear?

Hikaru's hand turned into a fist after he let me go, hanging dangerously at his side. In a low, threatening voice he said, "I'm going to kill you, senpai!"

* * *

A/N: Ooh, a mystery person. The boys have four senpais and given the situation, anyone of them would react like that. So? Who is it? Did Kyoya arrive to take the DVD or did he send someone else to do his dirty work for him? Anyway, school is starting on September 3 for me, BOO! But instead of doing my work, I've been reading manga and watching Kuroshitsuji II. Once school starts, I won't be able to update as often, as some of you know, Lazuri can vouch for me on that! But, there are a couple of manga that I read that I highly recommend (actually, they're the only manga I read through out the whole summer) those are BrotherxBrother and Issou Mou, Kudokitai! I absolutely love those two and I actually just read them a few nights ago. They're kinda short but BrotherxBrother is still ongoing but it takes a year I think for the author to update it. If you're reading this story and enjoying it, you'll enjoy those two. So, please review my story, they will be greatly appreciated. Any comments, criticisms, improvements that need to be said? Again, thanks for reading!


	10. The Second Side and Explanations

Alright, I'm really sorry it's been a LONG time since I last updated but then I found that people were still putting me on alert and things for this story and I knew I had to give something out. This isn't the best chapter...seriously, I honestly half-assed this and just typed what came to mind. It was really quick and I'm sorry that I had to come back with this crap. In other news, I'm graduating soon! So sad! The past few days I've been feeling really depressed, reading what other people are writing in my yearbook and reminiscing as I write on theirs. I feel like thanks to the upcoming graduation, our class, who was recently having really intense problems, is not slowly reforming back. At least we all want to end the year happily, even though if it's just in the back of my mind. Anyway, disclaimer time!

Disclaimer: I do not own the the characters of Ouran High School Host Club or its contents.

* * *

Tamaki's POV

I don't know how I ended up in this position with the Hitachiin twins staring me down. Actually, I knew exactly how I ended up here.

It was just this morning when Kyoya talked to me. He seemed really cool and collected like he usually was but he gave me a package and asked me to deliver it for him to the Hitachiin home. I refused but he gave me an evil glare. Still, it was Kyoya, and I was used to him giving me and everyone else the death stare. Well, not really. It still scared the hell out of me so I knew I had to do it. I wondered what it was and questioned him about it but he said to just do it. Before I left, he told me to make sure that I don't get caught and that the person the package was intended for received it…by any means necessary. So I asked him, "Who is it for?"

"Hikaru."

I stared at him for a moment, curiosity running through my mind and displayed in my eyes. "Why?"

"Just do it or else," He said coldly and walked away without telling me anything else.

Well, what was wrong with delivering it to him? I scratched my head as I inspected the package. Doesn't seem harmful at all. I went straight to my classroom to keep it safe in my bag. Now that I think about it, this is like a game. Yeah, of course it is. Kyoya must've been tired with the twins playing pranks on everyone that maybe he decided to do some tricks of his own. Very clever of him. Wait…if I get caught, I'll be blamed for it, not him. Very clever indeed, that sneaky bastard.

The day went by merrily and the Host Club activities for the day were another success. I made sure to leave immediately afterward so that I can beat Hikaru to his house.

When I got there, the maids greeted me and I told them not to tell the twins that I was here because it was supposed to be a surprise. Being a friend of the twins, they agreed. I left them the package for Hikaru and went straight to their room. There wasn't a good place to hide so I hid inside one of their closets. It wasn't a short wait but it wasn't that long when I heard footsteps inside the room. I peeked and saw that it was Hikaru holding a CD from the package. Huh. That was it? Then again, it was Kyoya so the prank must be inside the movie or the audio.

But Hikaru didn't seem to like the prank at all. From the TV came Kyoya's voice and moans from…Kaoru? I couldn't see what was going on but I was pretty sure I had their voices right. It wasn't long before I heard Hikaru stomping around and punching the wall. My heart was about to burst from the fear that it held. If I had known that he was going to react like this, I never would've agreed to Kyoya's plan.

Hikaru's footsteps began to become faint. I didn't know what I should've done so I quickly got out and took the DVD from the player. Then there was a sudden shatter of glass that came from the bathroom and more footsteps outside the room. I ran back into the closet and waited again. It was Kaoru. He sounded really scared and concerned for his brother and before I knew it, the two were fighting, yelling and insulting each other to no end. Someone walked out of bathroom then back inside. It must've been Kaoru since he probably was the closet to the door. I sat there in the dark, afraid to look outside the closet and see something horrifying. It was quiet for a while before the shouting began again. This time, they brought it to the room. Great, now there's absolutely no way for me to escape.

I heard a bang against the wall and my eyes shot open. I took a look outside and I saw that Hikaru had Kaoru pinned against the wall and was…kissing him? From where I was it looked like they were kissing or maybe Hikaru was whispering something to Kaoru. I don't know. The next thing did scare me. It was a slap…no, two slaps across someone's face. Maybe it was Kaoru since he cried out. Then one for Hikaru since he complained as well. I watched them stare at each other before…wait, now they were on bed and REALLY kissing each other. Wow, they really did do that sort of thing at home.

The rest I tried to drown out. I stared at the dark walls of my confinement, not wanting to see whatever it was they did. There were lots of moaning and skin-slapping and…Oh my God it was too much for my innocent ears! How could my sons do that to each other? It didn't gross me out that they were both guys or even the fact that they were brothers but more so the fact that they were…doing IT. No matter who it was, I swear I'll be just as freaked out if someone was doing it. They took a while, like I assumed they would, before things calmed down a bit. Whispers were barely audible and it sounded like they were comforting each other. They never could stay mad at each other could they? I pried the closet door just a little bit to see if it was safe for me to go out. But alas it wasn't. It never was.

I waited a while and when I thought I had the chance, both twins stood up and began cleaning up. There was truly no chance for me now. I felt the CD in my pocket and remembered the one responsible for everything. Curse Kyoya for making me do this, though he didn't really force me that much…then again why would I wait until he forced me to do something? Then…

The door opened.

I sat there, my eyes wide with fear as I stared at a very naked Kaoru. Soon, Hikaru came up behind him and pulled him away. I took out the DVD hoping that it would calm him down a bit or at least explain things to him. Snatching it away, he made his hand into a fist before I raised my own ones to stop him.

"Wait! Please! I can explain," I begged, my eyes pleading them to not hurt me.

"Well then go ahead! Explain why the hell you're in our closet and why you have this disc in the first place." Hikaru's eyes in turn were burning with rage and were ready to consume me in its flames, if they weren't already doing so.

"Listen. Kyoya sent me. He said to make sure that I got to deliver this to you. I heard what it was and I wanted to take it away but then Kaoru came in so the best thing I could think of was hide inside here. You have to believe me! I didn't mean any harm. I thought this was just a stupid prank of his for you guys always being the devils you are. Please please please please!" My head was bowed at this point, my eyes shut.

There was a long silence between the us before someone spoke.

"It's okay." Kaoru said simply. Both Hikaru and I looked up at him, almost forgetting that he was there. He still looked terrified of me but at least he was able to talk. "If it's Kyoya then let me talk to him."

"Absolutely not!" Hikaru immediately protested. He grabbed his twin's shoulders and turned him so that they were face to face. "You want to talk to him when he's been playing games with us these past few days?"

"Yes! I want to get things straightened out." Kaoru's face was determined. "There's nothing better than talking out people's problems. If this was just a prank, he'll say it to your face. If it means something more, he'll say it to mine."

Hikaru stared at Kaoru, eyes almost ordering his younger mirror to not do this. Kaoru, however, didn't back down at all. He continued to fight against his brother and he knew that he was going to win this battle. Hikaru let out a frustrated and reluctant sigh.

"Just promise me you won't do anything stupid or let him take advantage of you."

A smile from the younger twin. "I promise."

I slowly raised my hand. "Well, is there anything I can do for being part of everything, though I wasn't aware of it?" I asked, afraid of interrupting the almost intense moment the two were having.

"Just go home senpai." Kaoru said with a smile. Thank God the nicer devil let me go. All Hikaru did was nod and I knew he was still pissed at me. "But senpai, could you please not tell anyone of what you saw, heard and of what happened today? We still would want to keep us being together a secret."

"Yeah, of course. Well, bye!" I waved goodbye and ran out the door as fast as I could. All I heard were the twins saying "See you later" at the same time and before I knew it, I was down the stairs, out the door, and back home. Thank goodness I was spared my life. Kyoya, if I could tell you what hell I went through I would immediately kill you afterward. Since I can't, your life is spared …for the moment…No, I can never do anything to hurt this family, no matter how dysfunctional we may be.

* * *

And there we go! Yay end of crappy chapter. I would normally ask for a review but seeing as this is just so terrible I wouldn't even ask it. What I do need though are ideas on how to continue the story. I really want to know what you, whoever is still reading this after that really long break, want to see. Do you want some crazy twist or just a standard plot? Let me know and I hope you enjoyed this! Thanks to those who still read this!


	11. Confrontation and Realization

So, I don't know what happened but I suddenly had this wave of urge to write. Unfortunately, I'll be going on vacation from for 2 weeks, July 7 - 24. I mean, I'm a bit excited but not really since I don't know half my relatives in my home country. Anyway, I may have a direction that I want to go to for this story but I'm not sure yet. As always, I'm open to suggestions. Also, thank you for everyone who read and reviewed. One even sent a message and it's these small things that motivate me more to write. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters.

* * *

Kaoru's POV

It was the day after the whole incident with Hikaru and Tono. It was the day I confronted Kyoya-senpai about everything.

The day went by as it usually did and the three of us acted as if nothing happened yesterday. During Host Club activities, I realized that the Shadow King had quietly distanced himself more than usual. He must have realized that his plan, whatever it was, did not work because Hikaru and I would not be talking at all if it was a success. Today, just to show him how much he truly failed, we made everything extra special for the guests which made them nothing but titillated. We even went as far as having my brother lick a small cut on my lower lip when it bled as I moaned softly.

My brother and I ended the day yesterday with some battle scars. His hand was obviously hurt and bandaged which everyone noticed. The guests were clearly worried but I assured them that he was alright by lightly kissing each knuckle, making Hikaru genuinely blush. There was the cut on my lip which was a result of our heated and yet overly hateful kisses but there was also a small bruise on my neck. I don't remember how that got there but Hikaru told people that I tried to kill a fly and ended up slapping too hard. Embarrassed, I immediately went to uke mode for the guests. Of course, I doubt they believed his story and probably thought Hikaru gave me a hickey while we played rough.

Activities soon came to a close. Our guests left, exhausted from all the fawning over they've done and having their imaginations run wild. Later on, after a few casual conversations, Haruhi, Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai left. Hikaru went to keep Tono company near the exit as I went straight to where Kyoya-senpai had been most of the time: in the far end of the room away from us twins and everyone else.

Before I can even utter a word, Kyoya looked up from his laptop with the same cool look that he always had. "Can I help you with something, Kaoru?" He pushed his glasses up, making it slightly glint against the lights. That same smile he wore everyday was plastered onto his face and I was honestly disgusted at the sight right now. He may be pretending to be alright, but his isolation for the day told me he was either furious or depressed but knowing him he was probably hatching another plan.

"You know why I'm here. What you did to me, Tono, and more importantly what you did to Hikaru. Everything was despicable. Why would you do such a thing?" I stared him down, my fists clenching against my sides as I felt my heart race from anger.

"Whatever are you talking about?" He said smugly, chuckling lightly afterwards.

"Don't play games with me!" I said a bit too loudly, taking a daring step forward.

Kyoya looked at me with an amused look on his face and motioned for me to sit on the chair across him. I did and I waited for him to say something. All he did was continue to type on his laptop and didn't even pay me any attention. He was testing my patience. That was it for sure. He wanted to see how badly I needed to know the truth and he wanted to break me by getting me to make the first sound. Well, I can be as formidable as him when pushed the wrong way and I am determined to get to the bottom of this so I stayed quiet.

After a nearly endless silence between us, he closed his laptop and placed it on the table separating us. "So," he started out with a cool voice. "You want to know why I did those things?"

I nodded. "That's what I asked in the beginning!" My fists were still clenched against my knees as I rested them or more like readied them for whatever might happen.

"Simple. I want you for myself."

What? Did he say…he wanted me? My eyes slightly opened from shock and my hands loosened up as I stared blankly at the boy before me. "Did you say…"

"I want you for myself, yes." Kyoya crossed his legs and rested his back against the chair. "Is there anything wrong with that?"

"N-No! Of course not but…" My heart was beating fast. Was it because I was nervous or because I was thrilled that someone I know very well besides Hikaru desired me? "But couldn't you have gone another less drastic way without hurting anyone? I mean, you could have pulled me to the side and talked to me."

"Ah, but doing that while you were still with Hikaru would yield no pleasing result but rejection. I had to devise one of my plans to ensure that you would have someone to cry to when Hikaru became angered enough to break up with you." He smiled again. This guy. Was he really this heartless and selfish that he would do whatever it took to get what he wanted?

"How sure are you that I would've gone to you in time of trouble?" He seemed so sure of himself and I was beginning to become so confused by this whole situation.

"Because I'm the only one who knows how much you truly love each other."

Just then, an idea struck my mind. "Kyoya-senpai, when you say you want me, do you want me just physically or are you in love with me?" I studied his face. No reaction but he still had on that arrogant smile.

"Of course just physically. I find that you are more cooperative than your brother so I preferred you over him." If it's just physical attraction…

"Then why did your plan fail?" As I stared, I saw his lips purse lightly but it was gone in a second. I got him now. "Everything that you have devised resulted in nothing but success. So if the great Ootori son planned for Hikaru and I to break up, why did it fail?"

"Don't be absurd." A sweat drop glided down the side of his face. Please just tell me the truth. It's not humiliating to tell someone you love them.

"It's not. It was because you were blinded by love that you couldn't focus. You even trusted Tono to do some of your work. I mean, he can be surprising at times but you know very well he can never deliver unless he is passionate about his goal. Everything also seemed very childish by the way you approached it, something I doubt you would do unless you were distracted by something. If you wanted me purely for sex, you wouldn't have had a problem in getting it. But you wanted to hurt me as little as possible in the process, didn't you? The Kyoya I know would stop at nothing to get what he wanted. But if you did that, you would've harmed me in some way. Am I right or not?"

Kyoya looked away for a moment before looking back at me, the smile completely gone now and his more serious face displayed. I honestly preferred his smug smile over this frightening image. "I am never blinded by anything, let alone by something trivial as love." My next words came out all of a sudden.

"Am I your first love?"

I did not want to sound conceited but by the looks of things, I may be Kyoya's first true love. People always hold their first love as dearest to them and will do almost anything for them or to get them. It's not surprising that he would act in this way, considering that he probably does not have any experience in relationships.

The question was simple but it made Kyoya-senpai freeze in his chair. He now wore the same expression I had when he told me he wanted me. Whether he was stunned because he just realized it himself or because he was embarrassed that I could read him easily was beyond me. He looked down at his lap and said in a low, broken voice. "Please leave and get some rest. Tamaki is planning something big for Monday, I believe. The dance, remember?"

The dance, I've forgotten about it. I stood up, going over to him to try and comfort him. "Kyoya-senpai, I just…"

"I said, get out." His voice was now more threatening than I have ever heard. He still kept his head down as I gave him one last look.

So I left him where he sat. Hikaru met me by the doors. He said that Tono went ahead and left for home. I simply nodded before letting him wrap his arm around my waist. Before we exited, I looked back and saw Kyoya pull his laptop open and begin typing on it. I sighed in defeat and walked out with my twin.

Why do you have to be so stubborn, Kyoya-senpai?

* * *

And there you go! Kyoya in love? Impossible! Well, maybe not. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. Please review this. It is what keeps authors writing more stories and chapters. I appreciate all feedback, even if it's just a "good job". So, expect the next chapter soon. Hopefully I'm still as motivated as I am now!


	12. Revelation and More Plans?

Okay, so it's been a while since I updated. I've been busy with a lot of things are a bit too negative to discuss right now. Anyway, thank you for the reviews and the favorites. I really appreciate them. One thing about my stories is that I'll never hold them hostage! That's just cruel. It's because I'm lazy to write sometimes. Enough talk, have at you!

* * *

The weekend passed and at some point during that time, the twins hung out with Tamaki to discuss what really happened between the four boys. Tamaki's original plan was to finalize the plans for the coming dance with the entire club but the twins decided that the three of them should get there early to talk.

Tamaki and the twins surrounded a tall round table in some café with the brothers sitting next to each other and Tamaki across them on similar stools. Each had a glass of iced tea in front of him with a straw in it. Besides the three of them, there were hardly any other customers but the few that were there sat away from them so that no one heard their conversation.

"So," Tamaki began, "could you explain to me, from the beginning, this entire thing and why things happened the way that they did?"

"Hey, it was your fault for hiding in our closet!" Hikaru snapped back, a little on edge because of the topic, and leaned forward a bit, much to Tamaki's shock. Thankfully, Kaoru's hand was immediately against his brother's chest, gently pushing him back into his seat.

"Well, I guess it all started when Kyoya-senpai found out that Hikaru and I are lovers. It was the day when you announced to everyone about the dance you were planning but he didn't confront me then." Kaoru paused a moment, carefully thinking of what occurred next.

"Didn't he ask you to see him early one morning or something?" Hikaru interrupted his twin's thoughts impatiently.

"Right. He invited me early morning and told me he knew, that he was an understanding friend. Then he spilled tea all over my uniform and made me change. Honestly though, it felt kind of strange for him to be clumsy now that I think about it. Anyway, there was a small burn on my chest and he kept bothering with it."

"Which would explain all the sounds that I heard." Tamaki said, remembering that horrible experience of being in the closet, literally, from a few days ago. "I knew it was unusual that you would make…those sounds for Kyoya."

"Okay. He messed with Kaoru and recorded it as if they were fooling around. Then he probably sent it to me to get me riled up because he knows I have a short temper. What did he expect to happen? Plus, I still don't know why he would do that and why he would ask you to deliver it to us." The older twin directed his last words to the blonde across him. "Is he just playing a game or is he doing more of his 'research.'" He said that last word with air quotes for emphasis.

"I think…I might have an explanation." Kaoru said softly. But instead of talking, he sipped from his iced tea, his throat suddenly feeling dry. After swallowing the drink a few times, he began to play with it. He sipped through the straw until he felt the cold liquid touch his tongue before letting it fall back into his glass, repeating it several times to avoid the next part he had to say.

"So? What's the explanation? I want to know why my best friend is suddenly acting out of character." Tamaki sighed in frustration.

"Well, I think that Kyoya-senpai is in love with me."

A moment of silence.

Tamaki suddenly burst out laughing. Hikaru, as expected, turned red from anger but more so from jealousy. "You can't be serious," the older brother mumbled quietly, trying to hold back his temper as much as he could but with little success. So he drank from his iced tea, almost chugging it but not quite yet.

Kaoru immediately placed a hand around his brother's shoulder, ready to comfort him. "You have nothing to be jealous about, Hikaru. You know I'll never leave you." He smiled at his frowning twin, who left a quarter of his drink, but managed to make him chuckle lightly when he kissed his older brother on the cheek.

By this time, Tamaki calmed down a bit and pushed his iced tea away from him, knowing that drinking might only end up in him spitting it out at the twins. "So what you're saying is my best friend, the Ootori heir himself, is in love with you?" He tried to hold back his laughter as he talked, barely speaking out the sentence.

Hikaru had a worried look as he turned to face his brother. His expression appeared to ask, 'Are you really sure about that?'

Kaoru simply nodded to his twin who sighed as his question was answered. "It's true." The red-haired boy faced the blonde. As soon as Tamaki saw the way the younger Hitachiin looked at him, he immediately stopped his laughter. A look of surprise washed all over the blonde's face.

"How do you know?" Tamaki asked. The same question lingered in Hikaru's head.

"Well," Kaoru started, "when I talked to him yesterday, he was being his usual cool self and he said he only wanted to sleep with me. But I caught him when I realized that he made lots of careless mistakes in his plan, something he never does." Kaoru sighed and Hikaru began to gently rub the younger twin's back. "When I mentioned that he might be in love with me, he suddenly became more threatening but also withdrawn. I…I think I'm his first love."

"Well, it's not surprising that he would act like this, considering that he doesn't have much experience with personal relationships." Hikaru mused as he took a sip afterward.

"Still, everything he did seems so drastic and to the extreme. I usually have a way to help people but I don't think I do this time." Tamaki said with a frown.

"Can you please just talk to him?" Kaoru asked. Tamaki nodded in return.

"We'll talk tomorrow. In the meantime, looks like everyone is here already." He motioned outside. Through the window, Mori, Honey, Kyoya and Haruhi could be seen walking towards the café's entrance.

"This might be a bit awkward." Hikaru said quietly as the trio moved to a bigger table that could fit all seven of them.

The four arrived and greetings followed. To no surprise, Kyoya acted as if nothing happened. That is, he acted like nothing happened to Tamaki or to Hikaru but he barely spoke to Kaoru during their meeting. One can say that he almost avoided the younger twin. Mori, Honey and Haruhi noticed but did not take it as anything personal, unlike Tamaki and Hikaru who knew the reason why the boy with the glasses acted that way he did.

"Now the main reason for this event is to cater to the fantasies of our customers, specifically, of two boys being together." Kyoya said as he looked through his usual, yet seemingly endless, notebook. Everyone nodded, except Haruhi.

"Even though I don't have to be a big part of this, I still don't understand why they would be so excited over normal human sexuality." She said in an almost bored voice.

Kyoya flashed a grin towards her. "On the contrary, we will be taking turns with each other so that everyone gets to have a partner at least twice. Honey-senpai and Haruhi will each sit out for one round, considering that Haruhi isn't particularly fond of this idea and that Honey-senpai doesn't really match well with any other host besides Haruhi and Mori-senpai." Honey was about to cry until Mori gave him some cookies from the café and patted his head.

"It's alright, Mitsukuni…Go on," Mori said in his monotone voice to Kyoya.

"And I will volunteer to sit out of one round as well. After we dance with each other, we end the rest of the dance by giving our customers a chance to dance with us. So, here are the pairs." Kyoya looked at his notebook, ready to detail the plan.

"With Haruhi out: Tamaki and I…Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai…the Hitachiin twins."

Tamaki groaned quietly. Honey cheered at being paired up with his cousin and the Hitachiin twins were of course alright with that list. But both brothers hoped for one thing: that Kyoya wouldn't be paired up with Kaoru for fear of him doing something that would cause a scene.

"With myself out: Haruhi and Honey-senpai…Mori-senpai and Kaoru…Tamaki and Hikaru.

Honey cheered again since he was with Haruhi for that round. Mori and Kaoru each just smiled at the other. This time though, both Tamaki and Hikaru groaned, dreading the thought of dancing with each other.

"Finally, with Honey-senpai out: Tamaki and Haruhi…"

Haruhi knew that this was going to be a bad idea. Tamaki immediately perked up and was laughing out of joy, not understanding the gravity of the situation.

However, both Hikaru and Kaoru thought for a moment and realized simultaneously what was about to happen. Both eyes were wide open in anticipation of the inevitable.

"Mori-senpai…and Hikaru." The same thought ran through the twins' minds, one angry and one frantic, as they waited for that last pair to be called by the Shadow King. What was he planning?

"Kaoru and I…"

* * *

So I finished writing this when I was watching over my grandpa at the hospital. He's not well so my time is occupied a lot. Please pray for him or at least hope that he will get better or die peacefully. Any of those would do so that he isn't suffering anymore but he is at the point in his life. So I apologize for any lateness. Again, thank you for reading. Review if you feel like it so I know if I'm doing things right. Thank you.


	13. Catharsis

Ok, so I had to write another chapter because I really want to finish this and I feel bad that people are reading it and end up to nothing. I wrote this last night in one sitting and edited it quickly today so I can get back to studying. So here you go. Chapter 13. A different side to Kyoya. Enjoy. Please review if you have the time. Thank you!

* * *

The day after the Host Club's meeting at the café, Tamaki, true to his word, decided to pay Kyoya a visit at his home. He arrived there by limo some time in the afternoon, staring at the building from his window. With one last sigh, he stepped out of the vehicle and walked to the house. He was immediately greeted by servants who allowed him entrance, recognizing that he was Kyoya's best friend. He asked where his friend was and was directed to the room. Knowing the way, Tamaki thanked the servants and walked to the room by himself.

What was he going to ask Kyoya? _"__Are__ you __in __love __with __Kaoru? __Do __you__ plan __to __split __the __twins__ apart? __What__ are __you __going __to __do __at__ the __dance?__"_ All these questions ran through Tamaki's head as he slowly approached his destination. Suddenly, without even realizing, he was there at the bedroom door. It seemed so much taller and more foreboding compared to all the other times that he visited. He swallowed hard and he could feel his cheeks getting hot. Was he ready to confront his best friend? He took a second to compose himself before raising a fist and knocking against the wooden door.

There was no answer.

Tamaki waited a few more seconds before trying again. In a way he was relieved that Kyoya wasn't there. It at least saved him from having to talk things out with him. Still, he knew that he had to have this conversation or else who knows what might happen.

"What are you doing here?"

Tamaki jumped a little as his friend's voice came from behind him. He turned around to see Kyoya staring at him with an eyebrow raised. The dark-haired boy looked very worn out, like he didn't get any sleep the night before. Tamaki wanted to say, 'You scared me' but he didn't.

Instead, "You look terrible." Tamaki didn't mean to sound blunt but it was true. Dark circles formed under his eyes, his hair was messy and he looked paler than he already was on normal days.

"That's not a very kind greeting but again, what are you doing here?" Kyoya said in his cold voice. If anyone else was talking to him they would've thought that Kyoya was a very collected person at the moment. But this was Tamaki and he knew his friend was annoyed already.

"Well, I just wanted to finalize plans for the dance with you, that's all," Tamaki chuckled out softly, trying his best to not give away his true intentions.

"Isn't that why we met yesterday?" Such a dark voice. What was wrong with him?

"Oh right, well I just want to make sure of things one last time. You know I don't want to let any detail go unnoticed." Tamaki looked nervously at Kyoya. He was sure that he would've been killed by now if he wasn't a friend.

"Fine but you could you kindly step aside so that I can enter my room and we can talk?" His voice grew colder and more sinister with every sentence he uttered. Tamaki realized that it was because he was slowly figuring out the true reason as to why he was visiting. He moved aside as he watched his friend enter the room, following closely and closing the door behind him.

The bed was not made at all. In fact, it looked liked someone was sleeping in it not long ago. "Kyoya, did you just wake up?" Tamaki asked as he and his friend sat on it, the owner not caring at this point that it was untidy.

"No, I did not just wake up. As a matter of fact I did not even wake up because I was never asleep." And evil was finally unleashed. "Now could please tell me why you are actually here? And don't tell me it's because you want to discuss the dance!" Kyoya's voice steadily got louder and more irritated but the entire time he didn't look at Tamaki. Instead, he looked at the floor, seething with frustration that seemed to be directed at himself.

Tamaki was stunned for a moment. What can he do now? His friend seemed really "…broken…" he unconsciously whispered.

"What?"

"You're so broken right now and I want to help you. I'm just really worried about you, that's all." Tamaki said softly, laying a hand on Kyoya's shoulder. But it was swiped away.

"Are you sure it's not because you want to keep Kaoru and Hikaru together?" So he really did know the true reasons.

"Listen, I care about those two but you are my best friend. To me, you come first." Tamaki's words were true. Hopefully Kyoya understood it as sincere too.

With a sigh, Kyoya allowed himself to fall back against his bed. "It just hurts a lot, Tamaki." He stared blankly at the ceiling, his expression never showing any sign of pain or even slight discomfort.

"What hurts a lot? Kyoya, tell me everything and anything you want to. I swear I will keep it a secret even if you don't ask me to." Tamaki hesitated before trying to lay a hand again on his friend's shoulder.

Kyoya didn't move it away but he turned his head to face the blond. Sadness was present in his eyes now. They were very subtle but it was enough. "Will you really listen?" Kyoya asked in an almost pleading way. It was too much for him now. Everything was too overwhelming.

Tamaki simply smiled and laid next to Kyoya, using his elbow so his hand could prop his head up. "Could you start first as to why you didn't tell me you liked boys?"

"You're my best friend and you're a boy. What else would any other person in my situation think? What If you assumed I liked you and stopped talking to me? I'd rather hide who I was than lose you as a friend."

"Well, you know…" Tamaki began but was cut off.

"I know, you're an understanding person and you would never do that to me. I should be confident enough to be who I truly am. I know that now. But I'm an emotional wreck so cut me some slack. I have feelings too you know. I just don't show them because they're an inconvenience to others." His tone had a matter-of-fact tone but also a bit exasperated.

"You know bottling it up…" Again he was cut off.

"Keeping it all inside is not good because it'll only eat me up inside and one day I'm going to explode like I am now. I know, I know. I know all the answers, I just can't follow through with them." Kyoya, again, had that tone of annoyance in him.

"If this is going to work, you'll have to let me say what I have to say whenever I do have something to say. Otherwise, you can just talk to yourself in your bed." Tamaki said with a smile as he lightly patted Kyoya's head with his free hand.

"I've tried that and it doesn't work. I just go in circles. But I'm sorry." Kyoya looked at the smiling blond and couldn't help but let out a small one himself.

"I have nothing to say and now you shut up?" Tamaki laughed and let his head fall slowly against the bed, getting on the same level as Kyoya. "So, what's really bothering you now? Just talk and don't stop until you're satisfied."

Kyoya's small smile disappeared as he turned his head to face the ceiling again. "As you know, it's about Kaoru. I mean, I didn't even realize anything until I learned that he was with Hikaru. And…I felt strange. Before long, I realized it was because I was jealous…of Hikaru…that he had Kaoru all to himself. And that was it, I was in love with him. All this time that I've spent with him in and out of the Host Club amounted to that. We were hardly alone but something about being around him changed me. I felt satisfied…no…I felt happy." Kyoya took off his glasses knowing the inevitable was coming and threw them by the pillows on his bed. Tears began to form in the corner of his eyes. Kyoya Ootori never cried. He never did until something crushed his heart.

Tamaki listened intently, his own heart breaking with every word his friend says. How could he be so broken?

"I was too afraid to confront Kaoru about it. Imagine me, being afraid. That never happens and you know it. So I strategized a way to break them up. Obviously that didn't work since they're still together and…I'm still alone." The tears that welled up began to slowly trickle down from the corner of Kyoya's eyes. But he just let them fall, his hands not even attempting to wipe them off.

"You can't strategize love, Kyoya. You need to just let it happen." Tamaki said softly as he gently cleaned the tears away.

"I…didn't know…I truly believed that I have all answers. But I don't. I'm just a scared teenager just like everyone else. I'm not always strong or collected. I…love him so much but…there's no point to it in the end. I'll just be...by myself. Why would a Shadow King deserve happiness in the end anyway right? It never works out like that…It just…hurts…so much." Kyoya suddenly turned to Tamaki, pulling the blond towards him into a hug, burying his face against his chest.

Tamaki held his friend close to him. He felt his own tears slowly come out of his eyes. He slowly sat the two of them up so that they were more comfortable but also so that Kyoya could hold onto him better.

"I want it to end Tamaki! Please make the pain go away!" Kyoya begged out loud, releasing all that he had into his crying. "Why can't I get a chance at happiness for once?"

"I…can't help you Kyoya. This is something that you have to learn to understand by yourself. But you will one day get that chance. You just have to wait for it, that's all."

"If I knew loving someone would be this painful then I wish I didn't even love in the first place. If all this agony and torment is what I need to go through to be happy with someone then I wish I didn't have emotions at all.

Hearing those words only drove Tamaki to pity his friend even more. "I'm sorry it's painful. But you know what? When you finally reach that end, that happiness that you're looking for, you'll find that it's worth it after all".

Kyoya was silent for a few moments except for his sobs, letting Tamaki's words sink in. "I don't want to be this way anymore. It's pathetic."

"No it's not pathetic. It's normal. Is he your first love?"

Kyoya nodded against Tamaki's chest before slowly pulling away, tears still running down his cheeks.

"They say the first love is always the hardest but you'll pull through this. You're Kyoya Ootori, you can always pull out of difficult situations in the most graceful way possible."

Kyoya stayed silent.

"So what do you plan to do for tomorrow?" Tamaki asked warily. After all that Kyoya said, Tamaki was having second thoughts about having to continue the dance.

"I'll think of something." Kyoya said softly. Tamaki gave him a worried look but he simply smiled. He still looked liked a mess but there was an air of relief around him. "Thank you, Tamaki." He pulled the blond into a hug who returned it.

"Anytime. Please don't do this to yourself again. Holding things in I mean."

"Okay." Kyoya then slightly pulled backed and placed a hand on Tamaki's cheek. He pulled the blond's head into a kiss but stopped with their lips barely inches away. Instead, he kissed his other cheek, tasting the salty tears that were there before.

"What's this about?" Tamaki asked, a bit surprised but not moving as to not offend his friend, especially after saying that he would understand.

"A thank you. And because at one time I did like you. But that's all in the past now." Kyoya said with a small smile.

"So I'm your real first love?" Tamaki asked, confused.

Kyoya laughed at this and let his friend go. "No, I liked you, maybe something along the lines of a crush. But you were too moronic for my taste."

Tamaki stared for a moment before laughing with his friend, glad that the mood lightened a bit. Yet he had a pang of concern travel through him that caused him to stop. What would happen tomorrow?

Kyoya stopped as well. Staring at the floor to his side. "I'll make things right…for everyone."

* * *

And there you go. I'm in college right now so I've been busy with managing school, friends, sleep and work. Busy busy but I just had to update this. And for those wondering about my grandpa, he died at the end of September. Please don't even say anything about it but thank you for your thoughts. I'm just glad he's in a better place now. I might be finishing this soon because I have another story in mind. I don't know if I'll be even able to start that one but I will do my best. In the meantime, please review if you can and thank you for reading!


	14. Taking Action

Happy holidays to everyone! Yay I'm back and the only reason I could write this was cause I'm on my Christmas break. Wow, college is really stressful. Anyway, the chapter is very mixed up with sad/happy parts, I don't know why I did that but I hope you enjoy it still.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters.

* * *

Kaoru paced back and forth in his and Hikaru's room. It was the morning of the dance and he was too anxious to even get dressed. The night before, Hikaru tried to distract him and even though it helped for a while, he could not help but let his thoughts return to the dreadful scenarios that could potentially occur with Kyoya. Would he humiliate him? Threaten him? He tried to call Tamaki the day before after he was supposed to talk to the Shadow King but none of his calls were answered.

Hikaru, who was just waking up, slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked to his side to find an empty space where his younger brother would have been. After a defeated sigh, he heard frantic footsteps become clear in his ear. Looking up, he saw Kaoru pacing the room, a distraught look on his face. Hikaru frowned and got off the bed, as equally naked as his brother.

"Kaoru," Hikaru whispered softly as the younger brother began to walk away. He hugged him from behind, snaking his arms around his twin's chest and abdomen. "I know you're scared but worrying won't do anything to help you." He trailed kisses from Kaoru's ear and down to his neck to try and calm the teen's nerves.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru began but one of the kisses was a little too tempting for his liking that he ended up moaning. He broke free of his brother and turned to face him. "Please Hikaru. I know you're trying to distract me but I doubt it will work today." It was then that Hikaru realized the dark circles under Kaoru's eyes. "Can you please just support me today as best as you can?"

"Of course," the older boy said, a worried look appearing on his own face. He took a step towards Kaoru and gave him a sincere embrace. "You'll be fine Kaoru. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

* * *

Kyoya paced back and forth in his room. He was so anxious that he got ready for school two whole hours earlier than usual. The night before, Tamaki stayed over to try comfort him and even though it helped for a while, he could not help but let his thoughts return to the dreadful reactions that could potentially come from Kaoru. Would he be humiliated? Would he feel ashamed? He tried to call someone before he realized that the only person that would listen was already with him albeit asleep.

Tamaki, who was just waking up, slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked to his side to find an empty space where his best friend would have been. After a defeated sigh, he heard frantic footsteps become clear in his ear. Looking up, he saw Kyoya pacing the room, a distraught look on his face. Tamaki frowned and got off the bed, his clothes still the same from the day before.

"Kyoya," Tamaki whispered softly as the dark-haired boy began to walk away. He placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, his fingers lightly touching Kyoya's collarbone. "I know you're scared but worrying won't do anything to help you." He placed his other hand on Kyoya's other shoulder and began to lightly massage him.

"Tamaki…" Kyoya began but one squeeze was a little too relaxing for his liking that he ended up sighing in relief. He broke free of his friend and turned to face him. "I really appreciate what you're trying to do for me but it will not help." It was then that Tamaki realized the tear stained cheeks. "I just want my best friend, please."

"Of course," the blonde said, a pitying look on his face. He walked toward Kyoya when the latter suddenly went in for a hug that was returned. "Everything will work out in the end Kyoya. There's nothing in this life that you cannot handle, I promise you that."

* * *

Both boys spent their day worrying about what was to come. Their respective companions could do nothing but watch them go through such torment the entire time. What was Kyoya going to do? How was Kaoru going to react?

"Mori-senpai," Haruhi approached the tall third year. It was after Host Club activities and the room was pretty much cleared, save for Haruhi, Mori and Honey. "Do you know what's going to happen to Kyoya and Kaoru tonight?" She asked, worried for her friends.

"Hmm, I don't know," the teen replied abruptly but smiled. He placed a hand on Haruhi's head. "But knowing those two, I'm sure things will work out nicely in the end."

"That's right! No matter what happens, we will always be one big family!" Honey interrupted, holding his Usa-chan with a gleeful smile.

"I guess so. It's just really hard to believe that they still think we don't know what's going on." She said softly.

"People can get distracted when they're having problems of the heart I think. Right, Takashi?"

"Mmm. In the end, no matter the outcome, it is always best to accept your true feelings and be honest about them."

* * *

"Are you ready, Kaoru?"

"Almost. I just need to fix my tie." Kaoru stood in front of a mirror in the music room as he adjusted his tie. With one final pull of the silk-like cloth, he was done.

"Well, you look positively ethereal my sweet brother." Hikaru smiled as he placed his hands on his brother's shoulders, peeking from behind. He looked at his twin in the mirror who had a very anxious and small smile.

"Thanks Hikaru. I can say the same thing, considering we're wearing the exact same outfit." He tried his best to be light-hearted but he just could not relax.

"All of us are wearing the same suits, but no one else, not even me, wears it like you do." Hikaru embraced his brother from behind. "I swear I will not let anything happen to you."

"I doubt Kyoya-senpai will make a big scene in front of everyone but thank you." The younger twin turned to give Hikaru a needy kiss. He wanted nothing more than to be comforted and to fast forward through the night.

Hikaru reluctantly broke the kiss. "Later, Kaoru. We'll have all the time after this dance. Let's go." With that said, the older twin took Kaoru's hand and led him out to meet everyone else. "We're ready!" He proclaimed happily, trying to mask any form of worry he might have for his brother's sake.

"Good, now we are off to the hall!" Tamaki said with determination and ambition to lift up everyone's spirits. By everyone he meant Kaoru and Kyoya.

Kaoru took a glance at Kyoya and hoped that they would not make eye contact. But of course, he happened to look at the same time as the dark-haired boy. The connection seemed to last for an eternity and it was enough to bring nervous thoughts into Kaoru's mind and, as it seemed, to Kyoya's as well. With footsteps walking away, they broke off and followed their leader into the dance hall.

Almost a hundred girls filled the grand hall. Crystal chandeliers hung from the elegant ceiling like spiraling waterfalls to brighten the room. Tall windows gave a perfect view of the crescent moon that was smiling down at everyone. An orchestra had been set up at the back to provide for the night's dreamy air. Tables filled with expensive cuisine lined the sides with chairs near them for anyone who needed to rest. The moment the Host Club entered, cheers and squeals erupted from the guests.

Tamaki, standing ahead of the members, charmingly smiled at them. "Welcome, ladies! As you know, this event is being held to cater to your fantasies. Now, we will come to you in varying pairs through out the night. There will always be one member without a partner but do not be scared to approach him. Everything you see here is based on the comfort of the members. So expect some behavior that might make you uncomfortable." At those words, all the girls screamed their fan-girl scream in unison. "Sounds like you are ready. Let the night begin!"

Music played in the background with its dulcet tones setting up the mood for a very romantic atmosphere. Everyone danced but because the girls wanted to see the boys interacting with each other, there was less dancing and more conversations going on. This was not necessarily a bad thing but in fact satisfied the guests desires. In actuality, some pairs did not do anything that was at all titillating but the idea of them being together made the ladies excited enough as it is.

So the first round began.

Haruhi was alone and danced with some ladies, using her natural charm to keep them content and interested.

Tamaki and Kyoya danced with Tamaki leading, being the father and everything. But that soon ended as they struck up conversations with some guests. At one point, Kyoya leaned forward and gave Tamaki a kiss on the cheek which of course drove the ladies wild. They saw the pair as complete opposites which made them perfect for each other.

With the height difference, Mori and Honey danced with Honey on top of his cousin's shoes. One girl pointed out that she always thought they were adorable together. This brought a smile on Honey's face which prompted him to give Mori a big hug, thus sending that girl, among others as well, to have her heart melt with cuteness.

The Hitachiin twins could not keep their hands off each other. As they mingled, one twin's hand, mostly Hikaru's, was always wandering somewhere on the other's body, sending some guests to get a nose bleed. However, most of those still standing fainted when the forbidden pair kissed right in front of them. Kaoru was surprised and embarrassed at first but then let himself go by giving out a small moan. Only three girls were left standing as they watched tongues fight for dominance but they also fell down in over-excitement when Hikaru pulled Kaoru's hips against his, earning him a louder moan from the younger.

Due to the excessive fainting that was going on, everyone took a break to give the guests the chance to wake up, after which, the second round began. Kaoru was glad that Hikaru successfully distracted him but the break only made his mind return to what might happen later with Kyoya.

Now that the Shadow King was alone, he took this time to offer the guests products from the club and promoted a future film that captured the most intense moments of this night's dance. Everyone was happy to order them ahead of time without question.

Haruhi and Honey were playful with each other, deeming them to be another adorable couple by the guests. Mori and Kaoru mutually respected each other and so nothing happened between them but a pat on the Hitachiin's head drew cheers from the fan-girls. They found Tamaki and Hikaru to be a very unlikely but hilarious pair. They were clearly uncomfortable with each other and the ladies erupted in laughter at some of their banter.

Finally, it was the third round. All the members were now alert to the pairs. Honey continued to be his cute self but kept an eye out without the guests noticing. Tamaki and Haruhi appeared to be the ideal couple but they too watched for their friends, unbeknownst to Tamaki of course that Haruhi was aware of anything. Mori and Hikaru were also the same as they casually glanced at the last pairing. Mori whispered to Hikaru that all the members knew the situation and while Hikaru was surprised, he appreciated the concern that his friends had for them. Still, he wanted nothing more than to interrupt his brother but Mori assured him that if he trusted Kaoru, there should be nothing to fuss about.

Kyoya and Kaoru. The two silently bowed to each other before dancing, Kyoya leading Kaoru. The guests watched quietly at the tension between the two, believing this to be the most sexually frustrating pairing they have seen the entire night. Of course, they did not know the story.

The couple danced slowly, swaying back and forth to the orchestra in the background. Their nimble steps made their movements appear smooth and flawless. In a way, they were perfect from an outsider's point of view. Kyoya never took his eyes off the younger twin as he stared with want and desire. It was returned with a pleading gaze that begged for mercy. But mercy from what? Kaoru did not know what the Shadow King was going to do or if he was in fact going to do anything. So why worry? Because he was capable of anything and even took extreme measures to get what he wanted, that's why.

Kyoya suddenly stopped. Every pair of eyes was focused on the two of them at this point, waiting in anticipation for what is to come. "Kaoru," he began, his voice nothing but a soft caress to his partner.

Kaoru swallowed, his throat feeling dry. "Y-Yes?" he stuttered out as he let go of the Shadow King, awkwardly standing with his arms to the side.

A kiss. The older boy leaned forward and cupped the younger one's cheek. His eyes were wide but he dared not push away. It was a gentle kiss that expressed Kyoya's most honest wishes and for some reason that allowed Kaoru to relax until both had closed their eyes to just be in the moment. They separated in silence until the most basic yet complicated meaning of that kiss was whispered.

"I love you…"

* * *

And there you go! Please review this if you can, I could really use all the criticism that I can get. I'm striving for excellence this break since I couldn't achieve it in my semester. Hopefully it will last until the end of next semester. Ok, thanks for reading! Hope your holidays are fun and safe!


	15. Acceptance

Happy New Year! Here's to hoping superstitions are real and I keep writing fanfiction the rest of the year! I realize over break that I have WAY to much time on my hands. Which is why I managed to update this a few days ago, my other story last night, AND this one right now. So yeah, WAY too much time. But, I want to thank everyone who commented and added this/me to their favorites/alert list. I realize I haven't been vocal about my appreciation for all of the readers which makes me feel bad so again, thank you very much to all of you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club and its characters

* * *

Both Kaoru's and Kyoya's eyes went wide. Everyone around them froze as well as they heard someone confess his love, although they were not sure who did it.

"W-What did you say?" Kyoya asked in a hushed tone. Even though it was what he wanted, it came as such a surprise to him. Was he really loved by the younger Hitachiin? There were no signs at all that indicated that his feelings were reciprocated in any sort of way and it was only recently that he accepted the fact that Hikaru will always come first so this was a bittersweet revelation.

Kaoru could only swallow as he felt his throat go dry. How could he say those words when Kyoya has done nothing but cause him and Hikaru trouble? What was it about Kyoya that attracted him in the first place? So many questions that cannot be answered hovered in his head, internally frustrating him to no end.

The rest of the members stood quietly and watched, surprised at the unexpected events that happened. Only Hikaru wanted to stomp towards the couple and break them apart at that instant but Mori was restraining him and covering his mouth to keep him from yelling. As Mori understood, Kyoya and Kaoru had to work things out themselves without the influence of anyone around them. Not even Hikaru.

With his quick thinking, Kyoya turned to the crowd. "I apologize for this sudden shift in atmosphere," he said diplomatically. "Please, everyone, continue with your dance." He then pulled Kaoru's hand and led him out to one of the many balconies. Hikaru tried harder to break free but Mori was too strong for him. The guests as well reluctantly returned their attention to the event but they constantly turned their heads to try and at least catch a glimpse of the talking couple outside.

The crescent moon was bright as the two awkwardly stood next to each other, both grasping the stone railing of the balcony.

"I'm sorry," Kaoru said quietly. He kept his eyes straight ahead, staring at whatever his sight was focused on.

Kyoya shook his head without the younger boy seeing. "You have nothing to apologize for. I mean, it's what I wanted all this time," he replied with an equally low voice. "It's still what I want but…just…why? Explain to me what changed."

The orange-haired boy finally turned to his friend who also faced him. "I'm not sure what happened or why it happened but I can't leave Hikaru to be with you. I…I…thank you for that kiss." He lowered his head, ashamed to look at Kyoya.

"Maybe…it's because I was the first one to love you? Brothers will always love each other but it must be a different feeling coming from someone else." He sighed and lifted Kaoru's face to meet his. Sad eyes met his own before he placed another kiss on the Hitachiin. This time, Kaoru immediately released any inhibitions and wrapped his arms around Kyoya's body to pull him closer. When it was time to break apart, Kyoya smiled at his love's acceptance. "By the way, I love you too." Kaoru stared blankly for a second before chuckling lightly.

"Kyoya-senpai, I just…"

"Stop right there," Kyoya said all of a sudden. "If…If you want to remain with Hikaru, I'll understand." His words were strong and firm but in a way that seemed forced. There was no way Kyoya would really want to let Kaoru go but…"I care about you too much. I only want what will make you happy."

"Senpai…" Kaoru began as a few tears escaped from him and trickled down his cheeks.

"Please, just call me Kyoya. I'm not that much older anyway." Kyoya closed his eyes and turned his head away to fight tears he knew were coming. He could not bare to watch the other cry.

"Kyoya…listen to me," Kaoru spoke slowly as he moved Kyoya's head to face him this time. "Please, open your eyes." The other complied, still fighting hard with his will to not cry. "If I could have it any other way, I would choose you over Hikaru. Please know that. But…thank you for understanding." He placed a small kiss on the older boy's lips before giving him a sad smile.

Unable to bear anymore, Kyoya quietly walked back inside the hall without looking back at Kaoru. He kept a blank face as he noticed heads turning and curiously staring at him. He headed towards Hikaru, who was sitting on the other end, still accompanied by Mori. The older Hitachiin saw him approaching and shot him a frigid glare.

"What do you want?" Hikaru spat out when Mori placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"I…would just like to apologize for the scene before. Confessing my love for Kaoru was very inappropriate in such a setting. I assure you, Kaoru and I have straightened things out. You…have nothing to worry about now." Kyoya spoke those words with such maturity that no one could ever have known how shattered his heart was. Every single word that he said only drove him closer and closer to tears but he somehow remained composed. He extended his hand out to the Hitachiin, an act of acceptance not only for him but of understanding for Hikaru if he takes it.

Hikaru listened intently at his words and stared at the extended hand. This was the guy who almost ruined his relationship with Kaoru and not moments ago had kissed him and confessed his love. Reluctantly, he took the hand then looked away with such a child-like manner.

"Thank you," Kyoya said quietly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'm done for the night." He nodded towards Mori and casually approached the exit. With one last look, he noticed Kaoru approaching Hikaru and saw the big embrace that was shared between them. Kaoru slightly turned his head to get a glimpse at Kyoya and mouthed a "thank you". Without doing or saying anything else, Kyoya walked out the door.

Outside, instead of the valet waiting, Tamaki stood there. "So, how are you?" The blonde asked with a small smile.

"Could you have seen anything from the inside?" Kyoya asked, stopping right in front of his best friend but looking down at the ground.

"No, the lights inside were too bright. You would have to get up close to the balcony to see anything but we made sure no one interrupted the two of you. How did it feel kissing him?"

"Magical is a word I would never use but it fits perfectly. Tamaki…"

"Yes?"

"He said it first…"

"Said what?"

"He was the one who said I love you in the hall."

"…"

"…But in the end…he still chose…Hikaru over me."

"Kyoya…I'm sorry."

The boy with the glasses shook lightly before looking up. He allowed a single tear to roll down but nothing more. "It's alright. Things are better like this right?" He gave a fake smile that would have fooled anyone if he did not cry.

"You don't have to act strong around me," Tamaki said as he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I though you understood that last night?"

"I know. I want to cry my eyes out and scream or do something wild to make me forget. But that would not benefit me in any way. They are only going to get in my way of living my life, of moving on with everything."

"Kyoya, sometimes you need to step back and give yourself a break. Otherwise, you'll just crash one day." The blonde, wiped Kyoya's cheek with his thumb. "It's alright to cry, remember?"

"Yeah…but not here." Kyoya cracked a small but genuine smile this time. "Could you get my ride for me, please?"

"No, I sent him home. You're staying with me tonight. You can talk about what happened or we can just do fun things." Tamaki suddenly became distracted which Kyoya was thankful for. If nothing, he can rely on his friends idiocy to humor him. "I saw the other day that the commoners have products where you can make tiny desserts and drinks. They're just adorable to look at and make. So, what do you say?"

"They both sound like such tempting offers but I think I'll go for the 'fun' things that you are talking about." Kyoya smiled wider this time. Tamaki's limousine arrived and he opened the door and was about to get in when Kyoya stopped him.

"What is it?" Tamaki asked, halfway into the vehicle.

"Thank you. For everything you've done for me. I…don't know how I would have managed the aftershock of everything if you weren't here for me."

Tamaki flashed a smile. "You're welcome. Now, come on. There are a lot of packages waiting for us to be made into yummy snacks."

* * *

Yeah, I could technically end the story here or I can just keep adding to the drama, it's really all up to you. But again, thank you to all of you readers! You really don't know what it means whenever I get an email saying I got a review or a favorite. Happy New Year again and I hope this year will be even better than 2011!


	16. Assumptions and Hesitations

Well, here's another chapter. I should go on breaks from school more often, I find I write more haha. Anyway, thank you to all those who read/reviewed/favorited/alerted this story. I really think you guys are awesome! Anyway, here you go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters

* * *

"_Kyoya! Don't! You're not supposed to do it like that!"_

"_What? This?"_

"_Ahh, please, stop! It doesn't fit like that."_

"_Well, I'll make it fit."_

"_No more! It hurts so much already."_

"_Oh stop whining, I'm just getting started"_

"Tamaki, wake up."

Tamaki had fallen asleep inside his limousine and was having a bad dream. When he opened his eyes, he saw Kyoya with an amused look on his face. "What?" the blonde spat out with annoyance.

"Nothing, sounded like you were having a very intense dream…with me in it." Kyoya could not help but laugh softly at his teasing.

"I was talking in my sleep?" Kyoya nodded. Tamaki look horrified. "You have no idea how terrible it was Kyoya. You…I…we…were…we were making a puzzle and you just forced the pieces together. Do you have any idea how frustrating it was to watch you do that even in my dreams? I'm scared as to what will happen later when we play with those desserts."

Kyoya stared dumb-founded at his friend. He was completely wrong in his assumptions and felt embarrassed But why does he have to admit it? "Well, I promise I'll do things properly for those treats."

"You better. I want to make sure they look cute so I we can eat them. But, what if they're too cute and we can't eat them. It would be like destroying a masterpiece that was slaved over. Ahh, I feel like Honey-senpai. All that effort only to be ruined by mere cravings of food when we have…

Kyoya smiled to himself as he listened to his friend's conflicted monologue. He just hoped that things were alright on Kaoru's end.

* * *

"Hey, Kaoru! Are you listening to me?"

"What?" The younger Hitachiin was startled. He was looking outside the window of the limousine lost in his thoughts when his brother raised his voice, beginning to be exasperated with him. They left the dance about an hour after Kyoya and Tamaki left. They had to end the night gracefully for the guests along with the rest of the members since the two 'leaders' departed early.

"I was telling you about Tono and I during the dance but you haven't been paying attention this entire time. Are you alright?" Hikaru asked, searching Kaoru's face for an expression but it remained confused. "You're so out of it tonight. Must have been Kyoya. How dare he do that to you." Hikaru was now the one to look out the window but with animosity on his mind.

Kaoru could not say anything about Kyoya without exposing himself to the truth. That would surely set Hikaru off like fireworks. Yet at the same time, he just wanted to be open about everything. "_The sooner the issue is confronted the better everything will be for everyone. Well, the less painful it will be._"

"We need to have a talk when we get back, okay? For now, why don't you just take a nap," Hikaru said calmly, his expression suddenly changing. The younger twin only nodded his head as he rested against Hikaru's lap. Looking up, Kaoru's eyes came in contact with Hikaru's for a brief second before small smiles were shared between them. Hikaru lightly stroked Kaoru's head to lull his brother to sleep.

* * *

"Wake up, Kaoru," Hikaru said softly. He was carrying his brother from the limousine. The servants offered to do it but of course he wanted to do it himself. "Kaoru."

Kaoru's eyes lazily fluttered open. "Mm…" His hands were against his chest as he realized his brother had carried him like a bride. "You don't…have to…"

"You're pretty heavy but we are in the room already. It's too late now," he chuckled lightly. He kicked the door closed behind him then gently laid Kaoru down their bed. Lying next to him, he began to lightly play with his brother's hair.

"Thank you, Hikaru." Kaoru said quietly, fatigue still prominent in his body. "You said…you wanted to…talk?" There was uncertainty in him but it was hidden behind his tired voice. Hikaru shook his head and smiled but that was wiped away when Kaoru said, "It's about Kyoya…senpai, isn't it?" He had almost forgotten to add senpai. If he wanted to protect Hikaru, he had to be smart about his words and phrasings.

"Well, I was just wondering what the two of you talked about in the balcony. He was so expressionless when he talked to me so I didn't really believe his words. When he offered his hand, I had no choice but to take it cause otherwise I would appear to be the immature one. But honestly, I could not careless what happens to him. All I want are for us to be together and for him to be as far away from you as possible. But anyway, what happened to the two of you?"

Those words, Kaoru could not believe he was hearing them. They were said with such hostility. Granted, Kyoya was guilty of using harmful methods to separate them but he had to understand that Kyoya just did not know how to properly handle the situation. Still, this was Hikaru he was thinking about. He was always so stubborn and it would take a lot to convince him once his mind was made up. But how was he supposed to convince his brother that instead of being with him, Kyoya was the one that he really wanted to be with? He was so confused at the moment. Is he only staying with Hikaru to protect him? Did he really want to be with Kyoya after all?

"Kaoru. Are you sure you're alright? You've been zoning out a lot tonight."

"No, I'm fine. My mind just fell asleep." Kaoru sat up, prompting Hikaru to do the same. "You asked me something?"

Hikaru was getting a bit frustrated but he did his best to hide it. "Yeah, what were you and Kyoya talking about out on the balcony?"

"Oh. Well, nothing really," Kaoru said simply, looking away.

"Nothing seems something that shouldn't take a long time to talk about outside." Hikaru sternly held Kaoru's jaw with one hand to face him like a parent would do to a child. Kaoru was feeling scared but he had to be strong. "Tell me, Kaoru. Did he do anything to you?" Hikaru's voice got a bit louder and threatening.

Breaking free from Hikaru's hand, Kaoru stared at his twin with disbelief. "You need to stop being so paranoid with everything. Kyoya absolutely did nothing to hurt me. We just talked, that's all."

"Again, about what?"

"Why do you want to know so badly?"

"Why are you trying to hide it?" Hikaru's eyes had now expressed pure anger but Kaoru held his own.

"I have nothing to hide but Kyoya wants our conversation to remain private. Can't you understand that?" Kaoru stood up and began to walk to try and cool off.

Hikaru stayed sitting on the bed. "Why are you protecting him?" He said in a soft, pained voice.

Kaoru turned to face his brother. "Hikaru, I love you. But even after everything that has happened, I still want Kyoya to be my…our friend. Please just believe me when I say we talked about what was said during the dance and that there is no problem."

With a sigh, Hikaru gave in. At least, he appeared to for his brother. "Fine, but I still won't just become best buddies with him, just so you know," he said with a childish pout.

"That's alright. We have time." Kaoru walked backed to the bed and sat next to his brother to give him a kiss. "Why don't you sleep. You seem to be exhausted from the dance. I'll just go use the laptop for a while."

"I guess," Hikaru said, smiling lightly at his twin. He rested his head down the pillow. Kaoru planted a kiss on his brother's forehead. "I love you, Kaoru."

"I love you too, Hikaru." Kaoru said before getting up and walking to his desk. He opened up his laptop and decided to type out his thoughts. He heard that it helps to write them out so that people see a concrete manifestation of what they want…or do not want…or what they want to want.

"Do you promise to always be with me?" Hikaru suddenly called out from the bed.

Kaoru froze. His thoughts suddenly shifted to Kyoya and the balcony. The kisses they shared. His involuntary confession of love.

"Hikaru I…promise."

* * *

There you go, a conflicted Kaoru and a determined Hikaru along with a traumatized Tamaki and a perverted Kyoya. Hope you enjoyed it. I might write a separate story for what Kaoru writes down. I need to do some research in the conflicted person's (Kaoru's) thoughts so I'll ask my two friends for help with this one. Hopefully I can write another chapter before college. Thanks again! Leave a comment if you have time. Thanks for reading!


End file.
